The Caped Crusader
by MisterDrBob
Summary: Two months after the Joker's rampage, Gotham remains ignorant of the tragedy of Harvey Dent and calls for Batman's head. Bruce must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope as well as new threats from a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler.
1. Because He Can Take It

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Two months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent being Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as new threats.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 1: Because He Can Take It

Night in Gotham City was now more feared than ever. It had always been so, but a lone ray of sunshine had broken through the storm clouds when darkness conquered darkness. The Batman had taken out Carmine Falcone, and stopped the city from being consumed by panic and fear caused by Ra's al Ghul and the Scarecrow. But then that light had been extinguished when the Joker had entered the picture, and the Dark Knight was wanted for the murders of five people including Gotham's White Knight Harvey Dent. Now the darkness was back in full force and with a vengeance. The Falcone crime family had gotten back onto its feet after the deaths of Carmine Falcone and Salvatore Maroni. A new head had sprung up: Arnold Wesker.

It was a late, rainy Tuesday night. A few cars were parked outside of a decrepit warehouse. The large doors were ajar. Seven men stood just inside the threshhold.

"Awright. Listen up. We gotta move quick, and we gotta get this stuff onta Thorne's hands even quicker. So move!" The hired muscle struck forward, beginning to haul crates of the warehouse's cargo to the cars. The youngest of these thugs was a kid named Johnny. Barely eighteen, his father had gotten him work for Wesker. He liked it fine, paid well, kept the family safe, but tonight, there was an air of creepiness that permeated every fiber of existence. He was partnered with Rolph, a hardened hood who'd been working with the Falcones for years. As they passed a corridor of cargo on the way to the back of the warehouse where their target was stored, Johnny felt a rush of air, and could have heard he heard a muffled scream. He looked over to his left. Rolph was gone.

"Rolph? Hey, Rolph. You there?" Nobody answered. Johnny shook. "Okay man, this isn't funny. You're starting to creep me out here." Still no answer. Nervously, Johnny made sure his gun was loaded, and stepped into the corridor of darkness.

Charlie was what most would call apathetic. He didn't care about the mob or Gotham or the Batman. All he cared about was his paycheck. He grunted as he shouldered a crate. Suddenly, his feet came out from underneath him, and he screamed, vanishing into the dark.

Wesker was holding something, and three of his men remained. They had heard the sounds, and were scared stiff.

"Boss? What if it's him?"

"If the Gat wantsa play, it's his funeral." Wesker growled. Suddenly, he was there. The Batman. Two of the remaining men began shooting at him, but they couldn't tell him from the darkness surrounding them. He was upon them swiftly and fiercely.

The last one, threw down his gun and ran. Wesker himself began pointing his gun, with some difficulty as he only had one hand free. Batman was face to face with Wesker now, and could clearly see what he was holding. Although he didn't show it, Batman was shocked to see Wesker was holding a ventriloquist dummy that bore a resemblance to Al Capone.

"It's over Wesker." He rasped. Wekser laughed in his deep gravelly voice.

"Hear that dummy? The Gatman thinks you're the one pulling the strings in this operation!" The puppet's mouth moved with the words.

"Yes, Mr. Scarface, sir," Wesker said, switching to a meeker voice, presumably his own, and using his own mouth. "That's very funny indeed. I'm nowhere near as smart or handsome, or"

"Shut up! I ain't got time to gother with you Gatman! Say good night!" And with that, Wekser opened fire. Batman rolled out of the way, but he'd been so close, that he'd taken a shot. He grunted in pain, but didn't stop as he took cover behind the crates. Batman could hear Wesker following. Thinking fast, Batman leapt out of sight on top of a nearby stack that was obscured in shadow. Below, Wesker was trying to reload with one free hand.

"Hurry it up willya! Cripes! Lousy piece of-" his sentence was unfinished as Batman swooped upon his prey.

* * *

Commisioner Jim Gordon parked his car on the pier. The warehouse was lit up with floodlights and police sirens. He was joined by the two newest additions to the Major Crimes Unit: Harvey Bullock, a dumpy gumshoe-esque detective, and Edward Nygma, a quiet, somewhat quirky intellectual.

"Think it's the Bat, Jimbo?" Bullock asked as he jogged to keep up with Gordon's fast pace.

"Oh, it's him all right." Nygma said.

"How d'ya know?"

Nygma simply pointed up. Arnold Wesker hung from the door arms spread out. With his big coat hanging down, he looked like a great bat. It was reminiscent of the night Batman had done nearly the same to Carmine Falcone. Gordon had been inspired then to create the very Bat-signal he had destroyed. He sighed.

"Get him down from there, Nygma. Bullock, round up the muscle." Gordon entered the warehouse. He stooped to retrieve the battered doll, and found a staircase up to the roof. As he'd suspected, Batman was there waiting for him.

"Busted a big one. It's getting harder to pretend we aren't in touch." Batman remained silent. "Looks like our friend has a hobby."

"He has some kind of dissociative disorder. He gave orders as a personality he called 'Scarface,'" he indicated the dummy, "and carried them out as himself." Gordon nodded and sighed.

"So to the revolving doors of Arkham." Though the asylum had gotten better since the sadistic Dr. Crane was no longer in charge, the improvement was marginal. "At least we may have taken down this family for good."

"No. Thorne's been doing business with them. This job was for him. He's the most likely to move in and assume control. If not him, then Cobblepot."

"And then a new face'll pop up and we start this all over again." Gordon moaned, already well aware of the impossibility of their ideal. "And to make things worse, we're going to have some closer and closer shaves in order to avoid suspicion."

"Do what you need to."

"I need to thank you for starters."

"No you don't." And with nary another word, Batman leapt from the roof. Gordon rushed over to the edge, but Batman was gone.

* * *

As always, Barbara was waiting for Jim despite the ungodliness of the hour he got home. She embraced him and whispered "I can't take much more of this, Jim."

"More of what?"

"You know exactly what!" She said. "Letting an innocent man, who I still don't entirely trust by the way, take the fall for a maniac!"

"It was _his_ idea. I don't like it any more than you, but I have no choice."

"He's brought all this on us Jim! He's inspired more of this hell than he's helped!"

"How can you say that? It's because of him that the Joker's behind bars, and that you and the kids weren't killed by Two-Face!"

"He practically created Two-Face! If it weren't for him, the Joker wouldn't have killed all those people! It's because of him that Harvey is dead! Think of our daughter, Jim. Do you think she needs a role model like that?"

Jim looked up toward the cieling where he knew his daughter's room was."

"Barbara's not going to dress up as a bat and take down criminals." Jim scoffed. "Gotham isn't ready to learn the truth about Harvey yet. When it is, I'll make sure that everyone knows who our real hero is." Jim kissed Barbara on the forehead and went upstairs to blessed ignorant sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I've re-edited the first chapter! If this is your first time reading, great! You're in for a good story. But I'd pace myself. There's some massive editing that must be done to this story. It's being turned into a fan movie, and I need to get the script ready. Hopefully, this first chapter contains more suspense for you people reading it again. I'm trying to make it closer to the other films in terms of tone (something I felt was lacking in the earlier edition). There's going to be some brand new content too. So keep a lookout! Til next week, same bat-time, same bat-channel! Read and Review!


	2. So Many Questions

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Six months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats from a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 2: So Many Questions

Bruce Wayne shifted the gear into park and stepped out of his Porsche. Things were going very smoothly at the construction site, the new Wayne Manor would be complete in no time. Alfred was already there waiting for him with a newspaper.

"Busy night, sir?" He asked showing Bruce the headline of the Gotham Times **VENTRILOQUIST BEHIND BARS THANKS TO COMMISSIONER GORDON**. Bruce opened it up and read the article. The story seemed to focus on the fact that Gordon had accomplished this _without_ Batman rather than the fact that a major player in the mob was out as Bruce would have preferred. He did notice an interesting piece of information in the article, Gordon had a new assistant, Harvey Bullock. Stephens had apparently retired. He would have to ask Gordon about him.

"Very busy, but very productive." Bruce said. Alfred did not smile.

"Sir if I may ask, how long do you plan on taking the fall for Mr. Dent and giving Commissioner Gordon the credit for your pains?" Bruce frowned. He knew Alfred had his best interests at heart, but it could be irritating when he questioned his master's judgement.

"However long it takes, Alfred." He said handing him the paper. "With Wesker down, Thorne and Cobblepot are the only pillars in the mob left." They began walking. The frame of the house was up, and most of the masonry was up too. The roofing still had to be done, as did the interior, but with the army of construction workers Bruce had hired, it would be a matter of weeks rather than months before he could move back in and make some more intricate and personal upgrades. The cave he'd used as his base was thankfully still intact after all the construction. Bruce planned on continuing its use, but for now, Bruce kept his equipment in his underground garage in downtown Gotham.

"Have you thought about what exactly will be in the new cave, Master Wayne?"

"A little bit. A garage for the Bat-pod and the Tumbler and a sort of forensics lab are essential. I'm just wondering how we'll get all of it up and running."

"Perhaps Mr. Fox can be of some assistance."

"I'll ask him, but not yet. I want to be sure I can live here first."

* * *

Her footsteps were the only thing to be heard. Harleen Quinzel, recently _Dr._ Harleen Quinzel, moved swiftly through the hall. She was petite, blonde, blue eyes, pretty.... and an absolute nervous wreck. She'd only been working at Arkham Asylum for a month, but she hadn't seen him yet. But now, she was going to find out if she ever would. She approached the office of her boss, Jeremiah Arkham, the director of the Asylum who'd taken up the family business after Dr. Jonathan Crane had been arrested. She tentatively knocked.

"Come in." The voice of Arkham said. She opened the door.

"Ah, Dr. Quinzel. Come in." He motioned for her to take a seat. "Well, I've reviewed your petition and your internship work at other clinics, and your past influences on patients looks promising. I think you might be what he needs." Harleen's eyes lit up.

"You mean it Dr. Arkham?"

"I do, Harleen. From here on out, you are the Joker's therapist."

* * *

Jim Gordon stepped through the threshold of the apartment followed by Edward Nygma and Harvey Bullock. A window neatly removed from its frame told him what he'd dreaded: another strike by the new cat burglar. The owner of the apartment, a young woman in her late twenties was distraught over the family jewels that had been stolen.

"Him again?" Nygma asked Gordon.

"She." The woman said. Gordon turned.

"What?"

"I caught a glimpse of the thief. It was a woman."

"Can you describe her?" Nygma got a little notebook out.

"She was around my height, a little shorter, and she wore a leather costume. I nearly didn't see her. I woke up and went into the bathroom, then I heard her take the window out. I got up and saw her take the jewels out of my safe in the kitchen, and get out of there."

"Hey, Jimbo, look at this." Bullock called. The investigative forensics team had some hair.

"Run it in the lab."

"No good, Commissioner." One of the investigators said. "It's a cat hair." Nygma scribbled on his notepad.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that," he muttered. "Who breaks in and brings a cat?" Bullock stared at his partner in bemused skepticism at his mannerisms.

"Get the breed. See if you can find matches in any veterinary clinics. It may point to the owner." Gordon sighed and moved out. Bullock remained at the scene to keep questioning the victim, but Nygma followed Gordon.

"Commissioner?" Jim never could get used to being called that. To him, the late Loeb was Commissioner.

"What's on your mind, Detective Nygma?"

"Well sir, I've been intrigued by these stories about the Batman. Capturing him has been your top priority, but I can't help but feel like you're focusing on him too much. Especially after last night. He can't be allowed to carry on doing our work."

"Where are you going with this, Detective?"

"Commissioner, I'd like to handle the Batman investigation myself. You would be free to deal with the rest of the problems you face, and I'll make regular progress reports to you. I can do it sir, I know it." Gordon thought hard. Nygma would suspect something if he tried to buy more time. Seeing no other option, Gordon gave a fake grin and said,

"Alright son, you're in charge of the Batman."

* * *

Author's Notes: Chapter two done! Yeah, I'm jumping on the bandwagon and saying that the Riddler is the next villain. There's more, but only one other main one.


	3. And So It Begins

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Six months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats from a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 3: And So it Begins 

Edward Nygma walked into the skyscraper that housed Wayne Enterprises in a very good mood. Nygma loved puzzles and riddles of all kinds and now he was in charge of solving the greatest riddle in Gotham. He would have to remember to celebrate when he got home. And if all went well, Nygma would be seeing an old friend soon. The receptionist directed him to the top floor for his meeting with Lucius Fox. Walking into the office, Nygma wondered what had possessed Bruce Wayne besides the friendship between Fox and the Wayne family to promote him, the lowest of the low employees at Wayne Enterprises, to CEO. True, he had a mind for business that had made Wayne Enterprises even more profitable, but Nygma had a feeling something more was behind the decision. Fox stood up and greeted Nygma with a hearty handshake.

"Detective Nygma. I'm Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. I understand you have some questions." Nygma returned the handshake and sat down in the chair in front of Fox's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Fox. Now, you probably aren't aware of this, but Commissioner Gordon has put me in charge of the investigation of the Batman." Nygma opened his notebook where he'd jotted some questions down. "I understand you employ a man named Coleman Reese. May I speak with him?" Fox shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Reese is no longer with us. You remember that the Joker threatened his life. Naturally, the poor man wanted to find work in a quiter city."

"Did he leave an address? You must understand Mr. Fox, this man claimed to have deduced Batman's secret identity. I'm very eager to speak with him." Fox shook his head again.

"Sorry, he just sent an email from his old address which is now defunct, and said that he resigned, had already moved and didn't even want his severance pay." Nygma scratched that off of his list.

"Now there are allegations that Batman has used technology stolen from Wayne Enterprises. Do you know anything about that?" Fox frowned.

"I don't know anything about stolen equipment, but I assure you Mr. Nygma, I will look into it personally."

"If it's all the same to you, Mr. Fox, I'd rather look into it myself. Do you have a list of patents?" Fox gestured for him to come behind the desk.

"We keep all patents and blueprints on record. New policy, but it's more efficient. Enter your query here, and the computer will run a search." Nygma took the seat Fox offered and ran a search for VEHICLES. A schematic of a vehicle all too familar to most of Gotham appeared.

"Ah, the Tumbler. I built that little beauty myself. She was designed as a bridging vehicle for use in combat. Never got the bridge itself to work, but the Tumbler itself was perfectly fine." Fox reminisced. Nygma gaped at the screen.

"You- you don't see? Mr. Fox that's the...._thing_ the Batman 'drives' around town!" Fox took a closer look at the screen and laughed.

"The Tumbler doesn't come in black. And I'm pretty sure the only prototype was destroyed a few years ago." Unconvinced, Nygma ran a few more searches. Armor, mines, grappling gun, and a memory cloth.

"I suppose this doesn't come in black either?" Nygma asked sarcastically indicating the cloth.

"Actually, it only comes in black. However Mr. Nygma, multiple models were made. If the Batman is an employee here, he would have easy access to one of these. Or maybe he made it himself in which case he's guilty of murder _and_ copyright infringement. I assure you, Mr. Nygma, I will see whether anything has been stolen, but we are certainly not intentionally supplying the Batman with armaments. Good day." Nygma could tell that Fox was done with him, but he wasn't done with Fox. Oh no, this fox was a wily one, but Nygma could tell he was lying. And if there was one thing Nygma couldn't stand, it was a liar. They were interrupted.

"Lucius, I- oh, sorry, are you busy?" It was the man himself, Bruce Wayne.

"It's alright Mr. Wayne, come on in. This is Detective Edward Nygma. He's heading the Batman investigation."

"Really? I've heard about you Nygma. Graduated with honors in Criminal Justice from Gotham University. They say you have an intellect some would kill for." Nygma was not flattered, but he knew Wayne was being honest.

"Thank you. I've heard a lot about _you_ Mr. Wayne. Amazing what your company has done since your parents' untimely demise." Nygma meant it too. But he said it with a certain coldness that Wayne seemed to detect.

"Anything else I can help you with, Detective?" Fox asked.

"Yes. I have one more question. This one is strictly off the record." Fox nodded. "Do you still employ a researcher named Jervis Tetch?"

"Name doesn't ring a bell, but I can check." Fox ran a search. "He's in R&D. His workstation's on the sixteenth floor. Would you like to quesiton him?"

"Oh, no. Jervis is an old friend. I was wondering if I could visit him." Fox grinned understandingly.

"Absolutely. His workstation occupies the entire floor. Shouldn't be hard to find him." Nygma excused himself from the office with a nod of acknowledgement to Wayne. Something about him didn't sit well with Nygma. He decided that he disliked him. But why? Why did he feel so negatively about Bruce Wayne? More questions. Always more questions to be solved. But Edward Nygma wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Bruce waited until Nygma had closed the door.

"What was that all about?"

"He wanted to know if we were supplying Batman."

"Well?"

"Well what, Mr. Wayne? We aren't supplying him at all." Burce smiled as Fox chuckled at his joke. "Well what can I do for you, Mr. Wayne?"

"I could use a hand at the construction site. Alfred and I are going to need some help getting the new cave up and running again."

"I'll do what I can. I assume you aren't worrying too much about this yet."

"No, I'm going to wait until I'm moved in. Just thought I'd ask you about it now." Bruce moved behind the desk. He spotted the ID photo of Jervis Tetch. "This is him?"

"Yep. Researcher specializing in brain function."

"Something about him seems off."

"Because of Nygma?"

"I'm not sure. I want to look into this later. For now, I have to get going. Alfred's waiting."

* * *

Edward Nygma stepped out of the elevator. _This is going to be interesting_. He thought as he scanned the workfloor. Explaining that Mr. Fox had given the OK, Nygma was directed to Tetch's workstation. Nygma knew he had the right one as soon as he saw it. Pictures of Ed Wynn, Martin Short, and others dressed as the Mad Hatter character from Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_ lined the walls of his cubicle. Jervis was reading the book itself for the God-knows-how-many-th time.

"Riddle me this, Jervis," he said quoting one of the only lines from the book that he remembered, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Jervis whipped around, his face split into a wide grin, his hair, blonde going white slightly, messy as always.

"Edward Nygma! How are you my friend?! Sit down!" he cried as he unknowingly snatching a chair from one of his coworkers, resulting in the man falling to the floor. Apologizing profusely, Jervis stooped down to see if he was alright. Gruffly rebuffing his apology, the researcher allowed Nygma to have his chair. "Have a cup of tea!" It was obvious that Jervis still preferred tea to coffe as he had a little tea maker sitting on his desk. Gently refusing a cup, Edward hung his bowler hat on the free space of a hat rack in the cubicle. Jervis had his collection hung upon it. Hats of all kinds and sizes. The largest one, a top hat resembling the Mad Hatter's. Edward got down to business.

"How've you been Jerv?" Tetch grinned.

"Alright, pretty much the same as always. I hear you've realized your dream." Nygma smiled too.

"Solving the puzzle of crime. Yes. It's been a challenge so far. I could use your help." Jervis raised his eyebrows in interest. "I'm investigating Batman. I want you to keep an eye out here. I just had a meeting with Fox. I even met Wayne."

"You did? What's he like?"

"Smarter than the tabloids give him credit for. He makes me suspicious. That's why I need you. I think Fox is lying when he says that Wayne Enterprises isn't supplying Batman. I need you to watch for anything suspicous. Can you do that?" Jervis thought then nodded. "Good. We'll talk soon." Edward got up and left. He was beginning to get an idea.

* * *

Darkness was something she was used to. She'd spent her life in darkness. If you live in the darkness long enough, your eyes adapt. If that was true, Selina Kyle had the eyes of a cat. She slunk in through the window of the apartment that she occupied. She pulled her mask off. She stared at it. How fitting an identity she'd chosen. She felt the lithe body of her black cat Felicia, curl around her legs. She stooped down and picked her up. Her other cats had noticed she was home too. Nine in all, they crowded around her. The black, tabby, calico, Persian, Siamese, Japanese Bobtail, Siberian, Abyssinian, and Himalayan. Selina sighed. How she managed to keep nine cats in an apartment like this, she wasn't even sure. She sat down and examined her loot. She thought she'd gotten out of the crooked life, but no, the thrill of theft called to her. If she wasn't working for the mob, doing things she detested, she was a burglar. When would it end? She was snapped out of her reviere by a knock at the door. She never had visitors. Her occupation of this apartment wasn't exactly legal. She crept to the door ready for anything. Nobody was there. She looked down. A paper clip held together a roll of money. Five Twenty dollar bills. A green envelope was underneath the money. She read a small note attatched to it:

_There's more where this came from if you deliver this to Wayne Manor. - **?**_

Wayne Manor? The envelope had a question mark on it. Who wanted her to deliver a mystery note to Wayne Manor? She looked at the money. More where this came from? She was curious.

"Mommy's going to be right back, babies." She said as she slipped her mask back on. "I've got an errand to run.

* * *

Wayne Manor stood in all its former glory and then some. Bruce had never realized how much he'd missed it until he walked through the door. Everything had been restored to the way it had been before Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows had burned it down. It was late, and Bruce was sitting by the fire. Alfred had gone to bed at Bruce's insistance.

So Edward Nygma was in charge of the Batman investigation. Bruce was unsettled. Nygma had earned a name for himself at Gotham University for his love of puzzles and intellegence, and in the MCU for being a brilliant detective. As much faith as Bruce had in Lucius, he knew that Nygma hadn't been fooled by Fox's assertions that Wayne Enterprises had nothing to do with Batman. He was going to have to be more careful. It was late though and Bruce felt like he deserved a night off. Thorne and Cobblepot could wait. As he made his way to his bedroom, he heard a slight rustle behind him. He hadn't installed a security system yet, he'd planned on doing that when the Batcave was ready. Breathing slowly, Bruce sat perfectly still until the intruder was right behind him. With careful precision, Bruce whipped around ready for anything. Except for the whip that the intruder wielded. Although is surprised him, Bruce managed to surprise the intruder by yanking it toward him and snagging the intruder by the waist, back against his stomach. It was a woman! Bruce was surprised. In any other scenario, Bruce would have been in an intimate position. That was probably why the woman was struggling so hard. Keeping a grip on her, Bruce turned her so that she was facing him. She was wearing a black leather catsuit and mask with large eyeholes that resembled cat eyes and cat ears on the top.

"Nice try." He said. "I didn't expect anyone to break in the night I moved back in." She stopped struggling, acknowledging defeat. "Who are you? If you cooperate, I might just forget to call the police." He lead her back to the room where the fire was still going.

"Call me Catwoman." She purred, appropriately enough.

"Catwoman? What are you trying to rip off of Batman?" She laughed.

"You could say he inspired me."

"So, what made you want to try and rob me?"

"I wasn't trying to rob you. Although that does sound fun, Wayne. No, I came to give you this." She produced a green envelope emblazoned with a stylized "**_?_**"

"You came to deliver a note? From who?"

"I don't know. I found the envelope outside my door with a roll of twenties. And there was a note that said there would be more if I delivered it to you. It was signed with a question mark like the one on the envelope."

"Who would ask you to bring me this?" Bruce asked as he took it from her.

"I was wondering that too. I don't really get around a lot." Bruce opened the envelope up.

_You speak only the truth, You speak only lies, If I listen to you, I'll meet my demise._ _WHAT ARE YOU ??? _

Bruce frowned. What was this?

"It's a riddle." He said, showing it to Catwoman. She looked it over.

"What does it mean?" She asked. Bruce thought.

"I speak only the truth... But then he contradicts himself. So....he has to be lying about the truth. The answer is a liar. He's calling me a liar."

"So, you think this guy is blackmailing you?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

Catwoman smiled seductively. "Then you'd better watch yourself, and I'd better get gone!" Before Bruce knew what had happened, she'd grabbed her whip and thrown herself out the window. Bruce leapt up and ran to the window. He saw her slim figure running down the path. Bruce sighed.

"I meet the wackiest people."

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not good at writing anything romantic. Hopefully this is better than the first draft. I gave Catwoman a better introduction, and actually had Nygma and Wayne meet. I'll probably add a part with Harley and the Joker in the next chapter. Read and Review!


	4. Little Hope

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Six months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats from a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 4: Little Hope

Harleen Quinzel woke up no more rested than she'd been when she'd fallen asleep. Sleeping in an asylum was something she wasn't sure anyone could get used to. Even if they'd volunteered in order to be on hand in case there was an emergency with their patient. She'd felt...distraught, since having begun her work as the Joker's therapist. He was intriguing. She hadn't been disappointed by that, he was as interesting as she'd thought he would be. Every tick, every stress in his words, drew her. What was wrong with her? She was so puzzled by him. He resisted all attempts to reform or help him. He was so convinced that he was right about morality and chaos that he refused to listen to any attempt to prove him wrong. Harleen began getting ready. She thought that somehow, she was beginnning to understand the Joker. She recalled the first time they'd met.....

_"My name is Harleen. I'm your new doctor. What's your name?" Harley was keeping a tentative distance from the handcuffed Joker sitting in a chair in her office. A guard stood behind him, in case he should try any funny business (pun intended). He looked worn, and deflated. He'd resisted all attempts to try and improve his health. He barely ate, slept little, and he nearly killed the dentist they'd tried to bring in to clean his teeth, so they were still disgustingly yellow as he gave a sardonic wide grin which looked even wider with the ghastly scars. _

_"Joker." _

_"Name?" _

_"Joker." _

_"That's not your name." She said gently._

_"Well, maybe it is. How do you know? Hm?" _

_"Well, I...come on, surely you have a real name!" _

_"Joker. Joe. Kerr. How many times do I have to say it?" _

_"You were saying Joe Kerr? That's your name?" _

_"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." _

_"Could you please just tell me your name?" _

_"Jack Napier." _

_"Jack Napier. Which is it?" _

_"Maybe it's neither! Hoohoohahahaha! Listen, Harleen. Harl...Harley Quinn! Heehee get it? Harlequin? Look, Harl, if I've gotta have a past, I'd rather it be multiple choice!" _

She hadn't stopped thinking about him since. She looked in the mirror. It went beyond work. She applied bright red lipstick. She was in love with him. Dark eyeliner went around her eyes. She was in love with a psychopath! With this realization, Harley collapsed and began crying. What would she do? Surely he couldn't love her back, she was being foolish. No, crazy. She was no better than the patients she was trying to help.

"No!" She thought. "I'm not crazy! This is a fascination, not an infatuation! It's time for me to get working." With that dismissive thought, Harleen wiped the excessive makeup off of her face, exited her quarters, and moved into the patient living area.

* * *

Bruce awoke in the same chair he'd been sitting in the previous night. Had he really met someone who called herself Catwoman? He didn't have her whip, but the shattered glass and the riddle was proof enough that Catwoman had indeed broken in to Wayne Manor. Alfred came in.

"Interesting night, Master Wayne?" He asked as he observed the broken glass.

"We had an unexpected visitor. Called herself Catwoman."

"Inspired a copycat, have you sir?" Alfred asked grinning at the bad pun.

"She'd been sent by someone to deliver this." Bruce handed him the riddle. Alfred looked it over. "Is it some kind of joke?"

"No Master Wayne, this would be a riddle." Bruce glared at him.

"No, I mean is it a joke or a threat?"

"Well, if it's meant to be a threat, there'll probably be more. So, I suggest you put the matter out of your head until you get another one." Bruce nodded and sunk back into deep thought.

"Alfred?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"Do you think Rachel would have wanted me to move on?"

"Without a doubt, sir. Rachel would not want you to spend your remaining days brooding over her death."

"Our visitor was interesting." Bruce admitted. "But it didn't feel right, I mean, she only died two months ago!"

"Rachel would want you to be happy. She wouldn't care how long it was." Bruce nodded and got up. Alfred began thinking. Should he tell his master about the note he'd burned?

"Master Wayne..."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing sir." Bruce nodded and left. Alfred sighed.

"What little hope there is."

* * *

Edward Nygma sat in the administrative office of Arkham Asylum. He had his Nintendo DS out and was playing a quick game of Brain Age while he waited for someone to help him. Eventually, a receptionist asked if she could help him. "Detective Nygma. I have an appointment." Nygma got up and flashed his ID to the receptionist.

"With the director?"

"No, with some of the inmates." Nygma said with a hint of boredness as he brushed some dust off of his favorite green suit. The woman led him down the hallway to a private cell labeled CRANE. Nygma let the woman open the door and entered the cell.

"Dr. Crane, I presume? You're lifeless, never moving, silently disturbing. What are you?" Jonathan Crane, former director of Arkham Asylum, ally of Ra's al Ghul, and now an inmate in a straightjacket looked up.

"I'm the Scarecrow. Who are you?" Crane asked impatiently, not even bothering with a pretense of politeness that he reserved for those he disliked.

"I'm Detective Edward Nygma. I'm in charge of the investigation of the Batman. You were one of the first criminals he captured after Carmine Falcone, correct?" Crane nodded. "I would like to know everything you know about the Batman." Crane scoffed.

"Your reputation proceeds you. I've heard all about you. And to be honest, you probably know more than I do, Nygma. I only met him three times, and each encounter was unpleasant and brief."

"I doubt that I know more than you do. He defeated you three times?"

"On the contrary. I defeated _him _the first time. But I will not pretend I enjoyed meeting him."

"Tell me about his methods. How does he operate?"

"Mostly through stealth. The dark color of his suit allows him to blend in with the shadows. He attacks unexpectedly, he's persistient, and has a talent for disruption. What do you hope to accomplish by arresting him? Do you really believe he killed those people?"

"Yes. I do. He's a murderer who needs to be brought to justice. Moving on. I assume that you defeated him because he was exposed to your toxin. What does he fear?"

"You don't know a lot about my toxin do you?" Nygma shook his head. "It works in two ways as it's inhaled. When it enters the lungs, it diffuses into the bloodstream where it becomes toxic in large doses. When inhaled through the nose, it stimulates the cilia and nerves in the same way any smell would. However when it reaches the amygdala, instead of registering smell, the brain registers fear. What the victim experiences is dependent on them, and I can't see what they fear." Crane sounded disappointed. "He flapped his arms around and swatted. It could have been anything. Birds, bugs, hmpf, even bats. How ironic would it be if Batman was afraid of bats?" Nygma could see that there was no more information he would get out of Scarecrow. He turned to leave.

"What's five by nine?"

"Er...forty-five."

"What's the capital of Japan?"

"Tokyo."

"Were you abused as a child?"

"Yes I-" Crane smiled triumphantly.

"You hate me, and people like me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to answer these questions?" Nygma fidgeted and thought.

"My first is in can but not in cat, my last is in on but not in in." Crane's sadistic smile grew.

"You're an interesting case. You're an obsessive compulsive. You _have_ to answer a question truthfully. And from what I've heard, you love puzzles and riddles. You just answered me with a riddle telling me the truth." Nygma said nothing and left the cell. He was met by Dr. Harleen Quinzel who led him to his next visit: The Joker.

"I have to warn you. He's very unstable."

"I know that."

"I think you underestimate him detective. We thought that he might be safe among others in as fragile a mental state, but he's impossible. Within a week he tried to escape three times, nearly killed five guards, and has been harassing some of the inmates. He has a disruptive effect on them. We had to move him to solitary."

Nygma contemplated this. So prison was not suiting the Joker.

"You know, despite all of that, in a bizarre way he's kind of sweet." Quinzel was a beautiful young woman, but she looked tired. Nygma could see that being the Joker's therapist was emotionally and mentally stressed. She was beginning to lose her mind. Nygma felt a stab of pity for her, but brushed it aside when she opened the door labeled JOKER. at first, Nygma wasn't sure he was in the right cell. The occupant who was chained to the wall in a straightjacket didn't look like the Clown Prince of Crime. His hair was dirty blonde and straggly, no disgusting green in it. Then he looked up. He lacked clown makeup, but Nygma could see from the telltale scars coming from the lips that this was indeed the Joker.

"Do you know who I am, Joker? I'm Detective Edward Nygma."

"So....what can I do for you Mr. _Nymga_?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the Batman." The Joker looked up, suddenly more interested.

"Batman, you say? He is _the most_ fun I've ever had." He said matter-of-factly, giggling slightly. "Why do you want to know what I know?"

"I don't know if you get much news in here, but he's accused of five murders, Sal Maroni among the victims as well as two police officers. I-"

"HAHAHAHAHOOHOOHEEHEEHEE! The Batman _kill_? You might be a little confused here Nygma. _I'm_ the Joker. You're the...._Riddler_. An enigma....a riddle? E. Nygma? Haha!" Nygma frowned.

"What are you saying?"

"The Bat doesn't kill." Joker was all business now. "He had plenty of opportunities to kill me, but he didn't. He truly is incorruptable." A hint of admiration? But then he fixed Nygma with those eyes. "But I doubt you are. I can see it. You cling to your little systems and rules. I'll tell you what I told Dent. Introduce a little _anarchy_."

"Dent? What does he have to do with this?" The Joker laughed.

"You wanna know who _I_ think killed those people? I think it was good ol' Harvey Dent. Didn't you cops have a nickname for him when he worked at Internal Affairs?"

"Harvey Two-Face." Nygma gasped. "What did you do?!"

"Just what I do best. I took his little plan, and I turned it on itself. Dent really was Two-Face, you know. Half his face was just _gone_. It didn't take much to push him over the edge. You see, madness is much like gravity. All it takes is a little _push_! Hehehehe! He decided to make decisions based on his coin toss and spared me. One of the most brilliant displays of anarchy I've seen! Hahahahoohoohooha! You really do remind me of him. You're a schemer. But once you take what I've told you to heart, you'll begin to enjoy the ride down insanity!"

Doubling over laughing, the Joker clearly wasn't going to say anything else. Nygma felt sick. Had Gordon, one of the only honest men left in Gotham City deliberately lied to everyone to save Harvey Dent's reputation? Nygma quickly turned and left. He had to confront Gordon.

* * *

Jim Gordon sat in his office reading the report he'd been given on Arnold Wesker. The new D.A. wasn't as charismatic or effective as Harvey Dent had been, but it looked as if Wesker would be safely in Arkham. Gordon would have felt safer with him in Blackgate Penitentary considering Arkham's history, but Wesker did have a mental disorder, and it looked as if that was where he belonged. He was disrupted by the sudden arrival of Edward Nygma who looked dishevled and disturbed.

"Detective Nygma! What's wrong?"

"It's all a lie isn't it?"

"What is?" Gordon became worried. Had Nygma learned the truth? His fear was confirmed as Nygma said

"Batman didn't kill those people. Harvey Dent did, and you knew it didn't you?!" Gordon sighed.

"I did, Edward. But you have to understand-"

"Understand what?!" Nygma shouted. "You lied, Gordon! You lied to keep Dent's good half pretty."

"Edward, he tried to kill my son in retribution for Rachel Dawes. Batman stopped him, but he couldn't save Harvey. Edward, imagine the loss of hope this city would suffer if it learned that its White Knight sunk to murder and madness? Batman convinced me to cover it up. He offered to take the blame because he's the hero we need. Edward, I need you to understand and keep quiet about this."

"I resign. Effective immediately." Nygma said, anger and betrayal in his voice. "I can't believe you would do this, Gordon. Do you have any idea how _I_ feel? You were my hero, Commissioner! I've spent my entire career wanting to work with you, and then I find that the only honest man left in the city is lying too! Well, I'll see that justice is served. The Batman may not be guilty of murder, but he's guilty of the crime of deception. As are you. You'll pay, Gordon. Mark my words, you and Batman will pay!" And with that threatening statement, Nygma stormed out of the office. Gordon sighed.

"What little hope we have."

* * *

Author's Notes: Ah, intrigue. Here's where Edward begins his transformation into the Prince of Puzzles, the Guru of Games, the Count of Conundrums, the...okay I'll stop. Well, I added some stuff with Crane that led to his 'diagnosis', and hinted at Harley's slip into madness. I hope it gives her more character than the first draft. Reviews appreciated as always!


	5. Riddle Me This

* * *

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Two months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats from a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 6: Riddle Me This

Edward Nygma stormed into his little apartment more angry than he had ever been. The man he'd looked up to and wanted to work with his entire career was a liar like the rest. Oh, Jim Gordon would pay and so would the Bat. He slammed the door and threw off his suit. He sat on his run-down couch and called Jervis.

"Jervis? It's Edward."

"What's up, Ed?"

"They lied Jervis."

"What are you talking about?"

"Batman is 'innocent.' He didn't kill those people."

"Who did then? The Joker?"

"Worse. Harvey Dent." There was silence as Jervis took this in.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to give Gordon and the Bat what's coming to them."

"I'm in."

"I'm glad. Now, I've been thinking. I have a hunch. Have you ever seen Bruce Wayne at the office?"

"Yeah. Not up close, but I've seen him a few times."

"Have you noticed anything suspicious?"

"Now that you mention it, he's never there at night. And most of the time, he's exausted. Latest I ever saw him at the office was at sunset, and he was rushing to get out of there. You don't think-?"

"An angry young man avenging his parents' murders. It makes sense doesn't it? Pretending to be the witless playboy certainly throws off suspicion and it explains how Batman seemingly has access to Wayne's tech. Now, how to find out for sure?"

"I have an idea. It's my pet project, but it would be difficult."

"Do you mean that mind-control thing you used to talk about in order to get that Alice girl to fall in love with you in high school?"

"Well, yeah. It's not mind-control. I have a prototype headset that increases the wearer's hypnotizability. Did you ask Fox about Coleman Reese?"

"Yeah. Fox said he hadn't left a trace when he left, but he was probably lying about that too."

"Probably. Wayne Enterprises always keeps employee information on record. I could hack into Fox's computer from mine and find the info. It'll take me a while, but when we find it, we can find Reese and make him tell us who Batman is."

"Sounds like a plan. Can you do it?"

"Do caterpillars smoke hookahs? Just give me some time."

"Alright. Keep me posted." Nygma hung up and went to his writing desk. His riddle to Wayne should have gotten his attention, but how to follow up? How could he lure him out? Once Jervis got the information, he would begin, but he needed a new identity to do it in. Edward Nygma for all intents and purposes was gone. Dust in the wind. No more. He was a different person. He didn't care if people knew who he was, but he needed to make an impression. Make himself memorable. He got up and picked up his suit. His favorite green suit and bowler hat. He was getting an idea. He got out some black cloth he had in his bedroom and began cutting out _**?**_ shapes ignoring uniformity. He then randomly sewed them onto the suit with the largest one going on the bowler hat, and the green tie. He cut out another strip and cut holes in it that were roughly the size of his eyes. His mask. Green and black. That was his motiff. Black shirt, green coat, pants hat, tie, black mask and shirt. And question marks. Lots of question marks. He didn't care where he put them, he was going for effect. Anarchy. He was going to take what the Joker had said to heart. But Crane was right too. Edward's compulsion would never let him be so random. He was going to succeed where the Joker had failed. Unite the mob, and crush Batman neat and clean. He was going to frustrate Gordon and Batman by giving them the answers. Taunting them with the clues to their humiliation, his revenge. He was what the Joker had called him: The Riddler.

* * *

Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair. Catwoman... She intrigued him. If only he knew more about her. The truth was, Bruce wanted to see her more than he let on to Alfred. But, he had other issues to attend to. He heard Alfred enter.

"Something troubling you sir?" Bruce sighed.

"I don't think Batman is enough. I can't keep fighting corruption and crime as a symbol that the people I'm trying to protect fear. I wanted to use fear against those who prey on the fearful. But when I instill fear in everyone, I"m no better than Crane." Alfred sat beside Bruce.

"Well, I think that giving up Batman would be quite irresponsible of you sir. Look at all the good you've done! It's because of you that the Joker, Scarecrow, and Ventriloquist are in Arkham."

"And it's because of me that Rachel, and Harvey are dead."

"That's enough. The Joker lied to you. He wanted to make sure one died, and the other lost their mind. You are blameless. Maybe you could be doing more as Bruce Wayne instead of Batman."

"Like donating to charities and worthy causes? I'm already doing a lot of that Alfred."

"Worthy causes like Commissioner Gordon? I think that if you befriend him as Bruce Wayne, you can do a lot more good out of your partnership with him." Bruce thought. A personal alliance with Gordon couldn't hurt.

"Alfred, make sure we're ready for a dinner guest in a few days."

"Very good sir."

Bruce looked out the window. The reminder of Catwoman's visit. He hadn't gotten a new window yet, but he would get around to it before Gordon visited. He turned to the grandfather clock on the wall and pressed the hidden lever that opened the door the clock was situated on. He stepped into the elevator that had remained functional after the house had burned down. Bruce heard a slight noise again and turned around. Catwoman was standing in his study, looking right at the entrance to the Batcave!

"Looks like you've got a secret." She said making her way toward him. Seeing no point in trying to cover it up, Bruce entered the elevator and allowed her to follow.

"I'm Batman." He said as the elevator ended its descent into the new and improved Batcave. Catwoman gazed at the cave, clearly impressed. She removed her mask.

"Fair's fair." She said playfully. "My name's Selina Kyle." She was beautiful. She had dark hair, green eyes, and a face that suggested some Oriental ancestry. She held out another envelope. "Maybe that's why this guy wants me to give you these." Bruce took the envelope.

_What's black and white and red all over?_

"Is he serious?"

"I guess. He came to me personally this time. He wanted me to tell you about him: the Riddler."

"The Riddler?" Was Bruce dealing with a Joker copycat?

"That's what he called himself. He really seemed to dislike you, and seemed kind of unbalanced." She looked at the riddle. "Maybe it's a clue to something."

"Maybe, but what? The answer's obviously newspaper, so what could that mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe he knows your secret. But why would he be out to get you? Is Bruce Wayne is a murderer?" She said, folding her arms.

"No, I'm not. Nobody but Commissioner Gordon, and Alfred knows this, but Harvey Dent killed those people."

"Dent?! No kidding?"

"Really. He took losing Rachel Dawes' death hard. So did I."

"She was a friend of yours wasn't she."

"Yeah. My oldest friend. She and Alfred were always there for me."

"Who's Alfred?"

"My butler. He's kind of like my conscience."

"I'm the first one you've talked to about this beside him aren't I?" Bruce moved over to a chair near the Tumbler and sat down.

"Yeah. He's been like a father since my parents died. He and my godmother Leslie Tompkins basically raised me. Then, Leslie died too, and it was just me and him. He never gave up on me. Even when I left, came back, and took up being Batman."

"Sounds sweet. Wish I could meet him."

"Do you want to? I'm having Commissioner Gordon over for dinner in a few days. Want to join me?" Selina laughed.

"Are you trying to get me arrested?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm sick of living crime. It's always permeated my life, and I'm through. I'm getting a real job instead of being a delivery girl for a guy decked up in question marks."

"That's what he looked like?"

"Yep. Wore a green suit and derby, had question marks sewn on them, and wore a black domino mask." She observed the Tumbler. "Nice car, Bruce."

"She's my favorite. The Porsche has better milage but it can't plow over cars."

"Ever take girls in it?" She asked flirtatiously. Bruce ignored her and moved back over to the elevator. Selina followed him and they ascended into Wayne Manor. Selina moved over to Bruce's desk and scribbled down a number.

"This phone number is for the apartment I use. It's not exactly legal, but you can reach me here until I get an apartment and phone." Bruce walked her to the door. "Let me know when you hear from the Riddler again. He interests me."

"Look, I think this is going to get dangerous, I'd rather you not be involved." She smirked.

"How chivalrous. Always looking out for the little kitten, huh Batty?" She laughed as she exited. Bruce closed the door and locked it. He was ready for bed. As he made his way up, he began making a list: The Joker, Two-Face, The Riddler, Catwoman, Scarecrow, Ra's al Ghul, Ventriloquist. His rogues gallery sure was growing.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hopefully this draft is better than the crap I had before. I'm about half-way done editing. I added a mention of Leslie Tompkins, but I decided this story has too many characters by the end, so she's someone from Bruce's past. Read and Review!


	6. First Encounter

* * *

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Two months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats from a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 7: First Encounter 

Vicki Vale shrugged off her coat and sat down at her desk. The aspiring reporter for the Gotham Times was fresh out of leads on the Batman story, and she was getting frustrated. She had just begun searching the Internet when she heard a commotion near the door.

"Alright! We want that payroll!" A couple of armed men had stormed in, taken out the two security guards and were making their way toward the vault. Vicki ducked into her cubicle to avoid any unwanted attention. The men cracked the safe's combination and hastily began stuffing cash into duffel bags.

"Now, now. Take your time. No need to rush." A calm, suave, almost monotone voice called. The thugs looked up as a man wearing a bottle green suit covered in poorly stitched question marks, matching bowler hat and mask strolled up to them.

"But boss, shouldn't we get out? What if the copes come?" The newcomer laughed and shrugged.

"So what if they do? I _want_ them to find me. Better yet, I want Batman on my tail. He's the one I want to match wits with. But I'll settle for getting his attention right now, and I'd guess my messenger has already done that." He turned and moved into the office of Vicki's boss, Mr. Kane.

"Man, what kind of clown are we working for now? I thought Maroni was bad!"

"I dunno, man. The Riddler? Sounds like he's trying to be the next Joker."

"I can hear you from over here, you know!" The Riddler called from Mr. Kane's office. The thugs finished packing and turned.

"Do we leave now?"

"Mm....let's give them a few more minutes. Let's see if Batman decides to show his face."

The next few moments passed slowly for Vicki. Where was Batman? Was he so averse to coming out in day that he wouldn't respond to such a daring crime? Surely he was trying to win the public's opinion back by continuing his crusade against crime, so why wasn't he here? Suddenly, the sound of sirens drew near.

"Well, I guess he's not coming. Pity. Let's move. Oh, I'll have to leave our friends a little something." The Riddler set down a small box-like object and strolled away followed by his henchmen. Vicki waited until they were all out and went to investigate the 'gift.'

"Vicki, don't!" A coworker called out. Vicki ignored him. The box slid open easily. It was a display screen that read

**Small I may be, though my result is large. When time is up, I charge. WHAT AM I? **

Vicki stared at it puzzled. Then she heard a barely audible ticking noise.

"It's a bomb!" She screamed. The device shuddered and made a noise similar to a computer being unplugged. The bomb had been diffused by Vicki answering the riddle. The police barged in ready for anything. Unfortunately, they hadn't seen anything outside. The Riddler had gotten away. Commissioner Gordon entered followed by Detective Bullock and picked up the bomb.

"What's this?" He asked. Vicki stood up.

"It was a bomb, but I diffused it."

"Diffused it? How?"

"You'll never believe it, but I had to answer a riddle." Gordon turned it over in his hands and tossed it to Bullock.

"Have the guys in the lab look at it. Did you see who planted it Ms...?"

"Vale. Vicki Vale. We all did. He came in after the grunts. He was decked up in a suit covered in question marks. I think he called himself the Riddler." Bullock, who had passed the former bomb onto another officer began jotting notes.

"What else can you tell us?" He drawled.

"Well, he was _really_ overconfident. He told his men not to hurry. He wanted to wait for you and Batman. Then he got bored, and left once you got close. He was really disappointed Batman didn't show."

"He's not the only one, Ms. Vale." Gordon sighed.

"On that note, Commissioner, can you tell me anything new about the manhunt for the Batman?"

"Well, unfortunately, the detective in charge, Edward Nygma, resigned for....personal...reasons." Gordon seemed to realize something in horror. Vicki didn't notice. "We'll do our best to find this Riddler character. Thank you for your help, Ms. Vale." Gordon quickly sputtered. His mind and heart raced. Could Edward Nygma have become this Riddler in order to get revenge on him and Batman? Gordon had a sinking feeling the answer was yes, but he prayed to God he was wrong.

"Hey! Jimbo! What's buggin' ya?" Bullock had come jogging up to Gordon.

"Right now, nothing. Nothing I'm sure of at least."

"This Riddler freak unhingin' ya?"

"Y-yeah. Just afraid we're looking at another maniac." Bullock grunted.

"You don't fool me, Jimbo. You know somethin'." Gordon sighed.

"I think...I think Edward Nygma is the Riddler."

"Eddie? What makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch. He didn't exactly leave the unit happy."

"Hmpf. Well, let's hope not." Gordon could tell that Bullock wasn't satisfied, but he wasn't going to ask any questions now.

* * *

Edward strolled into the empty building giddy with the excitement of his first successful caper. Had he stumped Batman, or had he even contacted him? He was fairly certain that Bruce Wayne was his nemisis, but the Riddler didn't take chances.

"Have fun?" Jervis asked from his position near the stairs to an upper floor.

"More than you know old friend." Nygma giggled as he swung a bag of cash around. "This should be sufficient for now. How's your part coming?"

"So far so good. I resigned as soon as I got Reese's information, and made the arrangements. The Mad Hatter's Tea Room will be a reality soon. The final tests for the device are promising too. But I still need to try it on a human being." Nygma furrowed his brow in thought.

"Is there a risk that Reese will be harmed if it somehow malfunctions?"

"A very slim one. Why?"

"If it can hurt him, it may make him unable to give us our information. I want you to be absolutely sure." Jervis nodded and got back to work.

* * *

Another slow day at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce had meetings all day, most of which held little interest or value to him. Lucius could easily have taken them, but Bruce felt it was high time he did his part in running Wayne Enterprises. Lucius had already done so much for him, he felt there was no reason he should do more than necessary. He sighed as the last one ended and turned on the TV in his office.

"I'm here with fellow journalist Vicki Vale. Vicki, who works for GNC's sister project the Gotham Times, was in the thick of today's top story: a payroll robbery at the newspaper's office." Bruce leaned forward. _What's black and white and red all over???_

"Well, it seemed like any other day. Until the thieves broke in and took out security."

"What did they do next?"

"They broke open the safe, and started hauling out cash. Then their boss showed up and told them not to hurry."

"Who was the leader?"

"I don't know. He wore a green beaten up suit with a bunch of question marks on it. He called himself" Bruce sighed as his fears were confirmed "the Riddler."

"The Riddler. You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen. Gotham is again under attack from a freak. First the Scarecrow, then the Joker and Batman, now this! As a concerned citizen of Gotham, I say that the police need to double, no, triple their efforts in capturing the menace known as Batm-" Bruce shut off the TV in frustration. He looked at the paper with Selina's apartment phone number on it. He would have to call Gordon first. He reached over to his phone and dialed the information number and was soon directed to Gordon's office in the Major Crimes Unit.

"Jim Gordon."

"Afternoon, Commissioner. This is Bruce Wayne."

"What can I do for you Mr. Wayne?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and your family would like to join me for dinner this Friday."

"Well, I don't think I have anything planned that night. I'll talk to my wife, but assume the answer's yes. That's very kind of you, Mr. Wayne. I'll see you then."

Bruce hung up and dialed Selina's number.

"Hello?"

"Selina, it's Bruce."

"Hey!"

"I talked to Gordon. He's coming over Friday. You still want to come?"

"Yeah. Sounds great."

"Have you found a job yet?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you though, Ozzie wasn't too pleased."

"Ozzie? Oswald Cobblepot?"

"Yeah, or Ozzie to his friends." Bruce knew there was another nickname for Oswald Cobblepot, and immensely popular public figure who dealt in illegal deals under the table. Bruce had had his eye on 'Ozzie' for a while.

"You worked for him?"

"Yeah, but like I said, I quit. I'll be there."

"Alright, bye." Bruce leaned back in his chair. He didn't know why, but something about Selina still felt off.

* * *

Harley strode to the door, trying to appear as confident as she wasn't. Time for another session. Her hair was a mess, and her mind was even worse. She was falling apart! She opened the door nervously. There he was, sleeping. As she entered though, he opened his eyes. He yawned.

"Well, Harl, what're we going to talk about today?" She sat in the chair that had been placed there permenantly.

"I...I don't know. I thought maybe we could just talk about...you? For a change? Not to unravel your mind, just to, well, _know_ you."

"_Me_? What's so special about me?"

"I don't know. I just feel like we could make a lot of progress by being friends." He giggled. Even without the horrifying makeup, he looked every bit the clown he was made out to be.

"Friends? You want to be _friends_ with me? HaHEEHAHAHAHA! That's a good one! I must be having a good influence on you, eh, Doc?"

He kept laughing. Harley couldn't help it. She started giggling. The giggles swelled to chuckles. Soon, Harley was laughing as hard as she had ever laughed in her life. Tears were streaming down her face. She wasn't sure if they were from her laughing so hard, or if she'd finally gone over the edge, but she didn't care! She was laughing with the man she loved. She was _happy_. Harleen Quinzel. Harley Quinn. lol. He _was_ funny.

* * *

Friday evening came quickly. Jim wondered why Bruce Wayne had asked him and his family for dinner out of the blue. He thought back to his past experiences with Wayne. The last time they'd met, he'd crashed into a car trying to catch a yellow light, but in doing so, stopped the driver of the other car from killing Coleman Reese. Jim remembered his clueless air. He'd obviously heard nothing about Reese, or the fact that the Joker was planning to blow up a hospital.

_"You think I should go to the hospital?" _

_"You don't watch a whole lot of news, do you, Mr. Wayne?"_

It was a far cry from the tortured youth Gordon had comforted the night of his parents' murder. Jim had a feeling that that act of kindness had something to do with this whole thing. Jim hadn't told Jimmy and Babs much. They knew who Bruce Wayne was, so they knew that being on their best behavior was very important. Barbara was a nervous wreck. She'd never been to a dinner involving work, and Jim made a mental note to avoid such dinners in the future at all costs. As they pulled up to the door, an older man stepped out to greet them.

"Commissioner. Alfred Pennyworth at your service. Mr. Wayne is right inside, I'll park your car and he'll show you to the dining room."

"Thank you Alfred." Jim said as he gave him his keys. Bruce came down the stairs as they entered, accompanyed by a young woman who Jim could only assume was one of Wayne's many dates.

"Commissioner Gordon, good to see you."

"Always a pleasure Mr. Wayne. Who's this lovely young lady?"

"Selina Kyle." she responded, shaking Jim's hand, and Barbara's. It was then that Jim noticed something.

"That's an impressive piece of jewlry Ms. Kyle." He said indicating the diamond necklace around her neck shaped like a cat's head.

"Oh this? Yeah, it was my mother's."

Jim wasn't sure he believed her. The necklace was a pretty close fit to the description of one of the jewels that had been stolen from the apartment. He scanned her over. Selina Kyle was a little shorter than the woman who had been robbed. Was she this new cat burglar? Jim decided he'd try and find out, but he would be subtle about it. Bruce led the way to the dining room.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, Mr. Wayne." Jim said, pretending to have a call. "I have to take this." He stepped out and dialed Harvey Bullock.

"'Sup Commish?"

"Bullock, I need you to the information we got from that woman who was robbed by the catburglar. I need the description of the thief and the jewels that were stolen. I think I may have a suspect."

"At dinner with Bruce Wayne?"

"I know, it's wierd. But I have a hunch."

"Okay, I'll get back to you." Jim waited in silence. "Jimbo! The lady said the intruder was a little shorter than her, wore a black catsuit, and she stole several jewels including a pair of emerald earings, a gold ring that had belonged to her grandfather, and a necklace adorned with a valuable cat head diamond."

"Get me any info we have on a Selina Kyle. I'll try and subtly question her. See if I can get anything out of her."

"Okay. Good luck, Commish." Jim hung up and entered the dining room.

"I'm sorry about that. Important information on a case has just come up."

"About that Riddler guy?" Bruce asked.

"You heard about that huh? Not quite. Smaller case."

Dinner was a quiet affair for the most part.

"So, how long have you been here in Gotham Ms. Kyle?"

"Oh, Selina's fine. I've been here all my life."

"Hm. What do you do for a living?"

"I work as a secretary for Lucius Fox. That's how Bruce and I met."

"That right? Any pets?" Selina laughed at the odd question.

"Yeah. I have a few cats." Bingo.

"Oh, what kind?"

"Well, I've got a black, tabby, Persian, siamese, and there are more, but I can't recall the breeds." Bruce noticed Selina was a little tense. But why? Bruce cleared his throat.

"So, Commissioner-"

"You can call me Jim, Mr. Wayne. I think we've known each other long enough."

"Fair enough. Then feel free to call me Bruce. Anyway, Jim, I wanted to talk about a few mutual interests."

"Such as?"

"The well being of the city. I personally knew Harvey Dent too, and I know how committed he was to making Gotham a better place. I want to do anything I can to help you. Anything you need, you can ask me for it and consider it done."

"Bruce, I don't know what to say! That's very generous of you. I assume part of this is personal though?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no. I'll always remember that you were there for me the night my parents were killed. You're one of the only honest cops in the city. I admire that."

"I'm flattered, Bruce. Really, I can't thank you enough for this offer, but there has to be a catch-?"

"None. I'm being one hundred percent level with you. My wealth is at your disposal."

"Thank you. I'll keep your offer in mind." They got up and moved into the living room. Bruce suggested finding a movie on TV. Alfred turned it on. Instead of the scheduled movie, a green screen flashed a message in a purple caligraphic font.

**_The man who laughs crys, the man of straw rots, in a serious house on serious earth. _**

**_??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????_**

Jim jumped up.

"The Riddler! He's giving us another clue!"

"But what does it mean?" Selina asked. Bruce frowned.

"It's too simple." He said at last. "The man who laughs: The Joker. The man of straw: The Scarecrow. That means..."

"Oh no. I hope you're wrong!" Bruce flipped the channel. The news station had just come back on and the breaking news confirmed Jim's fears. "It's Arkham. He's hitting Arkham."

* * *

Author's Notes: Duh duh DUUUUHN! That's not good! What is good that another chapter is edited, and the first plothole was erased! Yay! Halfway done! Oh, in case anybody's wondering (or even noticed) I am making all of these riddles up except for the first one. Read and review!


	7. Serious House

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Six months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 8: Serious House

The Narrows really had never recovered from the attack by Scarecrow and Ra's al Ghul. Arkham Asylum still ran, but the area surrounding it was dead aside from the minor illegal activities that Gordon had begun to stamp out. Inside Arkham, Jonathan Crane reveled in the silence. He was still desperate to get out and continue his experiments, but at this moment, he felt oddly at peace. He heard gunfire, and a commotion outside in the hall. What was going on? The door to his cell opened and in strode the man Gotham called the Riddler.

"Dr. Crane, I presume?" The Riddler asked.

"Nygma? What are you doing?"

"Upsetting the established order. Doing you a favor." Nygma approached Crane, crouched to his level, opened up a bag he was carrying, took out the burlap sack mask that Crane used as the Scarecrow, and undid Crane's straightjacket. "You should have no trouble on your way out. I did warn the police, but you should be long gone by the time they're here." Crane nodded and made his departure. Nygma turned and continued down the hall. He stopped at a few random doors. Well, he did have a pattern: every door he came to every ten seconds was opened. He freed several of the inmates, including one Zsas, the former hitman of Carmine Falcone who had recently been captured. He stopped at a door labeled WESKER.

"I have a little gift for you, Mr. Wesker." He said. He took the Scarface dummy out of the bag he was carrying his items of importance in.

"Mr. Scarface! You're alive! I thought I'd never see you again!" Wesker cried as he grabbed the dummy.

"Cut the crap, dummy!" Scarface barked as Wesker hugged the puppet. "Let's get out of here!" Wesker laughed happily as he and Scarface made a break for it. Nygma continued, freeing a few inmates here and there according to his pattern, reveling in the delight he found causing so much chaos. One thing remained.

---------------

The Joker was bored. Plain and simple, bored. He heard the door to his cell open. As he opened his eyes, his eyebrows shot straight up.

"Wow, Harl. You look....great." Dr. Harleen Quinzel stood before him looking completely different. She'd gone and copied the Joker's look in terms of makeup, as in she had white facepaint on, with some black heavy around the eyes, and had drawn a big smile on her face with her lipstick (at first the Joker had been worried that she'd destroyed her beautiful face with scars mimicking his, but he was strangely relieved to see it was only makeup). But she was wearing what looked like a black and red harlequin jester outfit with a little ruff, and patterns of diamonds, spades, clubs, and hearts going up the legs and down the arms. It even had a little hat that Harley had perched atop her pigtails.

"Oh it's Harley Quinn now, but thanks Mr. J. Got it from a friend of ours." It was then that the Joker noticed the Riddler.

".....Hi Eddie. I have to say, I never thought you'd have the balls to take my advice."

"Let me be perfectly clear. I hate you. You were right about Dent and the system, but only that one system: Gotham. I cannot believe that chaos is justice in every context. There has to be a system that works. And I'm going to find it."

"Well well, sounds interesting. We'll have to have a chat about it sometime. But in the meantime, I'm kind of stuck here." Harley bounced over to the Joker and undid his restraints.

"I've got a new suit for you." The Riddler said offering the Joker a suit more or less the same as the one he always wore.

"Thanks, Ed. Don't think I owe you one, but thanks the same."

"You don't owe me anything anyway. Not if I get what I want."

"What's that?"

"Batman."

"Really? That sounds interesting. I'd love to stay and help you out, but I'd rather not risk getting captured _in_ the looney bin. Let's go Harley." Harley giggled like a love-struck schoolgirl and followed the Joker out. The Riddler grinned. Well, phase one was complete, now he needed to see what would happen when Gordon and Batman showed up. But it wouldn't do to have one of his men take him out. Oh no, Nygma wanted to personally take care of Batman. He activated a communicator he had in his ear.

"Mission accomplished. Head back to the rendevous point. I'll meet you all there."

--------------

Gordon stood up, white in the face.

"I've got to go. They need me down there. Bruce, can you keep my family here?"

"Of course. They'll be safe here." Barbara was about to protest, when Jim silenced her.

"I'll be fine. But if the Joker, Scarecrow, and Ventriloquist are running loose, they're going to need all the help they can get." With that, Jim rushed out.

"Alfred, can you take the Gordons to the guest wing and make sure that they are taken care of?"

"Very good sir." Alfred led the Gordons down the hall where Bruce's guest rooms were.

"I need to go."

"Not without me you're not."

"Selina, I can't ask you to come."

"And you're not asking. I'm telling you I'm coming. I've got all my equipment in my car." Bruce sighed.

"Can you get it without being spotted? You'll have to be quick." Selina nodded and ran outside. A minute later, she was back, wearing her Catwoman outfit, ready to go. Bruce led her to his study and opened up the passage behind the grandfather clock. Once down in the Batcave, Bruce put on his armor, and opened the Tumbler. Selina leaped in, followed by Bruce. The Tumbler's engine roared to life and Bruce throttled it off through the waterfall at one of the cave's mouth, and onto the path that led to inner Gotham. Within minutes they were in the Narrows. The neighborhoods were a complete mess. The inmates of Arkham who had been freed were running about doing as they pleased, causing a great disturbance that was beginning to stretch into the other parts of Gotham. The Tumbler screeched to a halt and the top opened.

"Wait, do you smell somethimg?" Bruce asked. Selina nodded. "It's fear toxin. Here. This'll inoculate you." Bruce injected her with the antidote Lucius Fox had developed so long ago.

"You think Crane's around here somewhere?"

"If his toxin's being released, then yes. He's probably trying to make a getaway and is using the toxin as a distraction."

"I'm not seeing vapor. It must not be in large amounts." Batman nodded and immediately began searching for Crane.

"Wait, don't you think one of us should try and go on? The Riddler must have released the Joker by now. You should deal with him. I'll try and find Crane." Bruce wasn't entirely sure he trusted her, after all she had technically worked for the Riddler, but she did have a point. He nodded and moved toward Arkham. At the entrance he found Gordon.

"How bad is it?" he rasped.

"I can't tell. We know Crane's on the loose, and we think Zsas and Wesker might be out too. I'm just praying that he hasn't had time to free the Joker."

"I'm going in."

"What if it's a trap?"

"What if the Joker's still inside?" Without another word, Batman dashed in. Arkham was exactly as he remembered it. A stately mansion in the front chamber and some of the residences, a cold prison in the rest of the house. Batman began searching the main floor. Most of the cells down here were still locked with their inmates a little rowdy, but still in captivity. Finding nothing of concern, Batman moved to the second floor. The door that was clearly labeled CRANE was wide open, as were the ones marked ZSAS and WESKER. Batman rushed through the hall. The second floor was the only other floor that housed cells. The rest were for the offices, and in some cases residences of the doctors. His worst fear confirmed, Batman saw the door labeled JOKER open. But it was occupied, but not by the Joker.

It was the Riddler.

"You!" He growled.

"Yes me. I have to admit, I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time, Batman. Or should I say Mr. Wayne?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Riddler smiled.

"Of course. I'll let you bluff your way on a little longer, but I'm fairly certain I know who you are. Of course, it'll take my partner to find out for sure."

"Who's your partner?"

"Oh, you don't know him. And I'm not lying to you. If it's one thing I hate, it's lying. So, I'll be frank, Catwoman has outlived her usefulness. Do with the little kitten what you will, she's not working for me any longer."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me?"

"Because I know you and Gordon are both liars. I know everything about good old Harvey Two-Face." Batman frowned.

"So you _are_ Edward Nygma. I had a feeling it was you when Gordon mentioned you'd dropped out of the investigation." Nygma laughed.

"Oh bravo, Bats. Yes, this is my little gift to you and Gordon for lying to Gotham. I've found that order and truth simply cannot exist in this city even among the honest."

"You're wrong. You're just like the Joker."

"And look where he is now. Having the time of his life with Dr. Quinzel. Or Harlequin or whatever she's calling herself."

"Don't think you'll get away with this. You're finished, Nygma."

"I had a feeling you'd say that, and unfortunately, that course of action isn't acceptable right now. So I'll just have to say adieu. Oh, and it looks like your time is just about up." Nygma said holding up another black box. "Catch!"

Batman knew it was another bomb, so he dove forward in an attempt to tackle Nygma, but ended up being blown back by the bomb. When he got up, there was a hole to the outside wall, and Nygma was nowhere to be seen. Batman got up slowly. He felt like he'd gone three rounds with a tank and lost. He heard fast footsteps and turned to see Gordon.

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid you were right to be worried."

"Worried about the Joker?"

"No. About Nygma. I saw on the news you looked nervous when you mentioned his name. He's the Riddler."

"You're positive?"

"He told me after I guessed that was who he was. He said that this is his revenge on us. For lying about Harvey."

"He warned me. And he was right. What are we going to do? We've got a mad genius on our hands, the most dangerous inmates of Arkham are on the loose, and I'm still supposed to be pretending that you're a murderer."

"Are you saying we should tell them the truth? That's not going to placate Nygma."

"I know it won't, and I'm not sure that it's a good idea either." They moved to the hole in the wall.

"What is he trying to accomplish through this? What's he planning?" Gordon asked as he turned around to survey the rest of the cell.

"I have a feeling he's going to tell us soon." And without another word, he lept through the hole. Gordon turned around to find himself alone.

"I hate it when he does that." He muttered.

----------

Author's Notes: I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I was listening to Waltz to the Death (the Joker's theme from the original Batman by Danny Elfman) when I wrote the scene with the Joker and Harley. One thing I'm feeling about this story is that I'm not leaving much room for another movie. The only villains who will be left by the end are too difficult to do in a realistic movie like what Nolan's been doing (i.e.: Clayface, Man-Bat, Killer Croc). Hope you've all enjoyed, Read and Review!


	8. Tip of the Iceberg

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Six months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 9: Tip of the Iceberg

Jervis Tetch sat impatiently in the car taking him to the target. After what felt like hours, he got out of the car and made his way up to the front door of the house now occupied by Coleman Reese. He rang the doorbell and stepped back.

"Can I help you?" Reese asked nervously, obviously still nervous from his public death threat. Without a word, Jervis placed a little chip behind Reese's ear. "Hey! What the--" Reese calmed down quickly. Jervis chuckled.

"Mr. Reese, you are the newest test subject for a piece of software that increases the hypnotizability of its wearer. Now, look at me." Reese obeyed. "I want you to tell me who the Batman is."

-----------

Bruce awoke late the next morning in a daze. He'd barely slept at all. He'd been thinking all night about the Riddler and what he'd done. He just knew that starting today, people would start dying again courtesy of the Joker and Harley Quinn, the mob would probably be back to its illegal activites thanks to Ventriloquist and Scarface, and the illegal Fear Toxin industry would resurface now that Scarecrow was free again. He was in for a rough time. With effort, Bruce got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Alfred was sitting down, with his and Bruce's lunch set out.

"Rough night sir?"

"More than you know. Did the Gordons make it home OK?"

"Yes sir. Commissioner Gordon came and took them home about two hours after you and he both left." He set the morning mail on the table. Bruce first spotted an advertisement.

_**WONDERLAND OF PLEASURE! EXPERIENCE NEW MIND BLOWING SENSATIONS OF EUPHORIA, BLISS, AND HAPPINESS! COURTESY OF THE MAD HATTER!**_ A picture of a small younger man wearing a costume resembling the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland took up the bottom of the picture with a gaurantee statement below: _My name is Jervis Tetch. I started out as a reseacher for Wayne Enterprises, but I recently left to start my own business with my own patented invention. My Wonderland chip increases the hypnotizability of its wearer, making them more susceptable to sensations of euphoria. So come on down to the Mad Hatter's Tea Room! We've got Wonderland chips, sure, but what kind of Mad Hatter would I be if I didn't sell hats? We've got hats of all shapes and sizes, and all at a price that won't leave a dent in your wallet! _

Bruce stared. Something about the advertisement made him feel uneasy. He called up Lucius Fox.

"Morning Mr. Wayne. What do you need today?"

"I need a background check on Jervis Tetch. He used to work as a researcher."

"I saw his ad too. Give me a minute." Keystrokes could be heard over the phone. Lucius came back on the line. "It's a wonder we ever hired him Mr. Wayne."

"Why's that?"

"He's got a record. He was released from Arkham 'cured' of delusional hysteria, and he's a registered sex offender with a history of pedophilia. His M.O. was kidnapping young girls named Alice."

"Got a thing for Wonderland, doesn't he?"

"His file says that he believed himself to be the Mad Hatter. That certainly explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"What's his game with these chips? I have a feeling that this is the Riddler's partner he told me about."

"You met the Riddler, huh?"

"Yeah, do you remember Edward Nygma?"

"Nygma?! My word, he asked to visit Tetch when he came here saying that they went way back. You think Tetch is working with him?

"Could be. The Riddler told me that his partner would be crucial to learning who I was. Is it possible that Tetch found out where Coleman Reese moved?"

"I kept Reese's data in the computer. I told Nygma that he didn't leave an address, but that was to throw him off. I'm afraid that by now, the Riddler could know who you are." Bruce hung up the phone greatly distressed.

"So, you've been found out, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. Bruce spotted another green envelope in the mail. Heart racing he opened it.

_Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big black bat? I know who you are Batman, my partner too, but: What's cold, black and white, but never blue? _

Bruce sighed.

"They know. But what does this one mean?" He felt so down. He knew that he couldn't solve it right away, he wouldn't be able to focus. He needed Selina. She had a taste for riddles. He dialed her number.

"Bruce?"

"Selina. He knows. He and his partner know my secret. For sure."

"What? How?"

"Did you get an ad for the Mad Hatter's Tea Room?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Jervis Tetch is the Riddler's partner. They probably used one of those Wonderland chips to get my identity out of an ex-employee of mine who worked out that I was Batman. He left me another riddle. What's cold, black and white, but never blue?" Selina thought.

"Let's think. The blue bit has to mean something."

"Actually, he was rhyming with another part of the message that wasn't in the riddle. I don't think it means anything."

"Okay then, what's black, white and cold? Too easy, a penguin!"

"A penguin. Perhaps like _the_ Penguin?"

"Could be. I didn't know many people knew that name outside of the underworld."

"Many don't. But I do. I think we should pay Ozzie a visit tonight."

----------

The Iceberg Lounge sparkled blue and white amidst the black of the rest of downtown Gotham. The pricey club was well known mostly for its owner, Oswald Cobblepot, but most also knew that the club was favorited by the corrupt city officials and mob bosses of Gotham. Bruce believed that the British Cobblepot paid off mob bosses like Thorne for patronage and protection, but he'd never gotten any evidence. Tonight would be a good night. Following Catwoman closely, Batman crept inside through a door opened courtesy of Catwoman. Once inside they could hear the upbeat jazz music playing for the patrons and Cobblepot. Soon enough they were in his office.

"What are we looking for?" Selina asked.

"Something to blackmail him with." Batman opened up a drawer in his desk and rifled through the files. A few interesting files caught his eye. Selina kept watch by the door. Extracting the files, Batman sat in the chair and read them over. Selina moved.

"He's coming."

"Good. Hide."

Cobblepot waddled in. Batman was sitting at his desk with the chair turned around. As Cobblepot began to approach the desk, Batman spun around. Cobblepot about jumped out of his tux.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Getting the dirt on the Penguin." Cobblepot made to grab an umbrella from a stand at the wall. Catwoman lept out in front of the umbrella stand stopping Cobblepot.

"You too?! What is this, attack of the bloody freaks?"

"What're you going to do with an umbrella Ozzie? Bludgeon him to death?"

"I've found some interesting stuff in your desk, _Ozzie_." Batman pulled the files out from his cape. Ozzie blanched.

"What are those?"

"Don't play dumb with me." He opened a file and showed pictures of a beautiful redheaded young woman. The next one showed her wearing what looked like a green onepiece made of leaves and a crown of flowers and attacking a group of lumberjacks. "Pamela Lilian Isley. Nicknamed Poison Ivy by the press. A briliant botany major and environmental activist. Was arrested recently for trying to destroy a logging facility in Brazil. Was given weapons by men on your payroll." He opened the next one showing a picture of a bald man wearing a parka, and a picture of three men and two women horrifically frozen. "Victor Fries. A cyrogenics expert who turned to terrorism after the loss of his wife, Nora, and utilized a liquid nitrogen gun of his design, that was again funded by you, to get revenge on his former superiors for allegedly causing his wife's death. This isn't all Penguin. There's enough incriminating evidence of your deals with Thorne and other questionable activities to put you in Blackgate for a long, long time." Cobblepot sighed, defeated.

"What do you want from me?"

"I was led here by a clue from the Riddler. What do you know about him?"

"The Riddler? That loony puzzling bugger? I don't know anything about him." Batman lept forward and grabbed Cobblepot by the lapels.

"Don't lie to me!" He roared. "The Riddler wouldn't have given me a false clue. It's not his style! He sent me to you for a reason!" He dropped Cobblepot who was about scared to death.

"I swear, I don't know anything! I've only heard about him on the news! I promise you, mate!" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"If you're lying to me-"

"I'm not. Come now, I'm a civilized member of society!"

"Don't give me that. You're trash, just like Thorne. I'm taking these to Gordon." he grabbed the files and turned to leave, Catwoman at his side.

"Wait! Stop! I'll make a deal with you!"

"I don't do deals with crooks."

"But if you stop, you'll miss a valuable opportunity!" Batman stopped.

"Don't waste my time. What do you want?"

"You give me those back and I'll tell you anything else I hear. About the Riddler, about anything you might need." Batman thought about it for a minute, and threw the files onto the desk.

"If I hear anything else about your dirty deals, or you give me false information, nothing will stop me from turning you in to Gordon." And he was gone.

Cobblepot opened his eyes, having closed them in fear. He went behind his desk and pressed a button. The door opened and the Riddler walked in. He began clapping slowly.

"Well done, Mr. Cobblepot, very well done."

"Alright, I did what you want, but what about me? Do you expect me to keep my bargain with him?" The Riddler shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Oh, and what's in it for you is an opportunity. Meet Mr. Thorne and I at 11 pm this Thursday in the Mad Hatter's Tea Room. For now, I've got to go. Oh, and I really must thank you for your gifts." He indicated his new, sharper and more expensive looking suit with cleaner question mark designs, as well as a gold cane with a question mark shaped handle. "Till next time, Ozzie. Or should I say, Penguin?"

------------

Author's Notes: Well, here we have Penguin. One thing I have a love-hate relationship with is the Riddler's multiple costumes in Batman Forever. It got kind of annoying, but I love laughing at his glowing question mark suit. I kind of wanted to do the same thing. His first suit I pictured being kind of grungier and almost like the Joker's. Not the best suit, but it's Eddie's favorite. Then we've got the suit he has now. Makes him look classy and smart. I was considering having him dress all gangstah in one part, but I thought that would just be ridiculous, so this'll be it. No more new costumes. So, I'm caught between trying to get to the action and also not make the story too short. In the end, I might not be able to make fifteen chapters. I didn't really expect to be able to do twenty or anything like that. This story's probably a picture book compared to what the real third Nolan movie will be like. Anyway, till next time, read and review!


	9. A Mad Tea Party

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Six months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 10: A Mad Tea Party

"His name's Edward Nygma. Most of you should remember him from when he worked here as a detective. He's gone rogue now as the Riddler. Your job is to forget about the Batman and worry about capturing Nygma." Gordon pointed to what photos the police department had of Edward Nygma before and after his break with the law. Harvey Bullock, one of Gordon's most trusted detectives raised his hand.

"But Jimbo, the Bat's a murderer. Shouldn't we be worrying about him instead of Nygma? I mean, does anybody who actually knew him really think he could be dangerous? The guy was a total screwball." A few other cops nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, Bullock, Nygma's way more dangerous than Batman."

"You're just saying that 'cause you were all buddy buddy with him and you can't take that he's guilty!" Jim banged his hand on his desk.

"Shut up! You're out of line, Bullock! You'll do as I say if you want to keep any job in Gotham!" Bullock grumbled but said nothing more. "Any other complaints? Good. Then get out there and find the Riddler!"

---------------------------

The car pulled to a stop outside the address it had been given. A sign reading _Mama Giovanni's Pizza _glowed from the top. The teenage delivery boy got out apprehensively wondering if this wasn't some cruel prank. He went up to the nearest door and knocked.

"Pizza deli-" He was cut short by a shot to the head. His body went limp, dropping the pizza box. Before it could fall more than a few inches however, a hand reached out to grab it.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Harley Quinn shouted. She stared down at the boy she'd killed. Something seemed off. Oh yeah. She took out a 10 dollar bill and tossed it onto his body. "Here's your tip. Thanks for the pizza!" She cheerfully tittered, ignoring the fact that he was dead and wouldn't be enjoying a tip ever again. She skipped inside and dropped the pizza on a plastic card table that had been erected half an hour ago. The Joker was sitting at the table, but didn't move to grab a piece.

"Did you tip him?"

"Yep!"

"That's my girl." He opened the box and took a slice. He chewed, thinking hard.

"What's on your mind, puddin'?"

"Eddie. I wonder what he's doing right now. What he's up to." He caught sight of a brightly colored pamphlet on the box. "What's this?" He asked to himself. Harley took notice of it.

"Oh that, that's just an add for this place called the Mad Hatter's Tea Room. I've been seeing them all over. Why? Want one of those chips?" The Joker shook his head.

"No. Ecstacy doesn't interest me. What does interest me is the guy in charge. Jervis Tetch. I get the feeling that more he's like us than he wants people to think." Harley grinned and snuggled up to the Joker.

"Wanna find out? C'mon, it'll be fun. Like a party!"

--------------

"This isn't my idea of a party, Ozzie." Rupert Thorne grumbled to Oswald Cobblepot. Cobblepot shrugged and opened the door.

"The Riddler insisted that we meet him. I don't exactly like him, but I know talent when I see it. Meeting with him could be a very valuable business venture." Thorne took his word for it, and got out of the car. They entered through the back. Two large men, presumably employed by Tetch stood guard.

"Why do I get the feeling he calls those goons Tweedledee and Tweedledum?"

"Because I do." It was Tetch himself. Decked up in full Mad Hatter costume, standing beside the Riddler.

"I've invited a few other guests." The Riddler said, indicating a bored looking Jonathan Crane, and Arnold Wesker, who was quietly arguing with Scarface. Thorne looked at Cobblepot and mouthed 'freaks', but followed the Riddler and the Mad Hatter into the room where they would be meeting.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for coming tonight. And I thank the Mad Hatter for providing his store as a base." Crane shifted in his seat.

"Get to the point. You had a reason for freeing all of us. Now get to it." The Riddler smiled slightly, noticing the looks of agreement on just about everyone's faces.

"Very well then, Dr. Crane, I'll get on with it. Now, as you're well aware, the Batman has been accused of five murders. The only connection is that they were all people involved in the death of Rachel Dawes. Now, as I've discovered courtesy a 'friend' who is not here tonight,"

"Um, wrong, Eddie. I'm right here." The Joker sauntered in, Harley at his side.

"You! How did you get past the Tweed brothers?"

"Oh, let's just say that lonely men are easily distracted and knocked out by a pretty girl." He said, patting Harley on the back. He took a seat without being invited. "So, we were talking about when I encouraged you to upset the established order?"

"Yes. As Joker here told me, Batman did not murder those people..." Cobblepot interrupted.

"So what does that have to do with us?" The Riddler frowned.

"I can see that none of you care about my motivation for bettering Gotham, so I'll get right to the offer: stay out of my way, and I'll let you carry on once I'm the kingpin around here." Thorne stood up.

"You're crazy! You think we're going to let some freak like you just waltz in and make us work for you?" The Riddler laughed.

"Oh, but Mr. Thorne, you'll want to work for me. Once I've eliminated the Batman, you can carry on as you have been, and I'll pay you handsomely for it. Joker, sorry to say it, but I really don't care about you."

"I honestly don't give a crap. I'm just here 'cuz Harley and I are bored. Please continue, you sound funny when you talk."

"Cobblepot, Wesker, and Thorne will be aided by my own contributions to their operations, and will be out of the police's reach. Dr. Crane, I can offer you some valuable business for your little industry, and we'll all be one happy crime family." Thorne shook his head aggressively.

"No way, creep. Give me one reason why I shouldn't riddle you full of bullets!" He pulled out a handgun and aimed it right at the Riddler.

"How about a magic trick?" Joker laughed. Harley giggled.

"Oh! I know this one! This one's good!" Thorne looked apprehensively at the pencil the Joker was holding. Riddler sighed.

"I really didn't want to have to do this. Jervis, it looks like our dear Rupert needs some persuasion." The Mad Hatter approached, Wonderland chip in hand.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Cobblepot had sprung up and was brandishing an umbrella at the Hatter.

"What are you going to do? Poke him to death?" Crane asked. Cobblepot pulled the handle, which made the distictive noise of a gun being loaded.

"Hey, watch it you dumb waddling tweet!" Scarface had jumped up. "The straw-man's a valuable gusiness partner. You touch him, you're going down." But Crane was way ahead of him. He had pulled on his burlap sack mask and had released a spray of fear toxin courtesy of the little nozzel in his sleeve. Cobblepot screamed as Scarecrow's head slid in and out of focus, accompanied by the squaks and cries of ravens and crows and various other birds.

"**What's wrong, Penguin? Nothing in life is to be feared. It is to be understood. Though I don't expect you to understand. Where fear is present, wisdom cannot be.**" Scarecrow's voice, while calm to everyone else, sounded distorted and demonic to Cobblepot who cowered and screamed.

"Hey! What's the deal, no-brain? He's my partner!" Thorne cocked his gun, only to find himself in Wesker's sights. The Joker and Harley were laughing histerically at the scene unfolding.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Please! I'm sure we can work this out!" The Riddler's pleas fell on deaf ears. Wesker fired his Tommy gun, narrowly missing Thorne, who began firing too. After a few misses, he hit the dummy square between the eyes.

"Mr. Scarface!" Wesker cried! Everything stopped. Thorne coughed.

"We're really stopping because I hit a puppet?!" I've still got scores to settle with the good doc here." Wesker was paying no mind, and began weeping uncontrollably, but was interrupted as Thorne began shooting again. Seething, he began firing back. Penguin was still screaming and swatting at invisible birds. The Riddler got wise and ducked beneath the table.

"Jervis, a little help?" He shouted. Quick as a wink, the Mad Hatter had slipped chips behind everyone's ears, creating an eerie calm.

"Now let's settle down. I'm sure we can fix Mr. Scarface in no time at all, Mr. Wesker. Now if you'd be so kind, Dr. Crane, Cobblepot really should get an antidote into his system. I'm sure you don't want his death on your hands right this second." Wesker had stopped his bawling, and Crane injected Cobblepot with an antidote to the fear toxin. "That's better. Now, Mr. Thorne, let's be reasonable..." But Thorne wasn't buying.

"There's no way I'm working with you." He snapped, tearing off the chip. "C'mon, Ozzie, let's get going." He tore the Wonderland chip off of Cobblepot and made his exit.

"I thought you could control anyone with those." Riddler said puzzled.

"No, I can just make them more easily hypnotized. Hypnotism can't force people to violate their wills. He's perfectly free to resist." The Riddler shrugged.

"Oh well. That makese things a little harder, but not insurmountable. The operation continues as planned. Now how about you, Crane? Are you willing to work with me?" Scarecrow shook his head.

"As valuable as that sounds, I prefer to reamain a free agent. The Batman has a talent of interference, and honestly, I don't think you'll be able to stop him." without another word, he was gone.

"Mr. Wesker?" Wesker said nothing, staring at the broken dummy in his hands. "Mr. Wesker. I do not believe that he is beyond repair. Now about my offer..."

"You can forget it." Wesker said, speaking up, probably for the first time in his life. "I don't work for screwheads like you. I'll show you. _I'll_ be the Don around here. Then you'll be sorry. You and Thorne both." Cradling the dummy in his arms, Wesker left too. And then it was four. The Joker, Harley, the Riddler, and the Mad Hatter. The Hatter looked at the Riddler.

"Well, that could have gone better, eh Ed?" The Riddler shrugged.

"I'm not too concerned. Nobody can stop us at this point. Not even him." He jerked his thumb toward the Joker.

"Oh, I could if I felt like it. Trust me, Eddie. But I'm curious to see how this little drama unfolds. So, you won't be seeing me for a while. Unless you manage to succeed." Getting up, the Joker began laughing and left with Harley.

---------

Uh oh, things aren't going too well for Nygma. This is not the last time we'll see any of these guys, they'll be back again. A piece of advice I got in a review suggested that I make Wesker more dangerous, but I have to admit, I don't really know how to do that. He's an old man who talks to a doll! The most I can make him do is shoot at Thorne. Any suggestions for his final appearance would be great. I can't help but think I'm making Harley too light as well. The story City of Sorrows (a very good story. Go read it.) has a much darker take on Harley and her relationship with the Joker, but I can't really write like that. I think Harley works best when she's so helplessly in love with the Joker that she can ignore the abuse she has to deal with. There'll be hints of that later on, but the Joker's not meant to be a major force in this story. I'm trying to keep it centered around the Riddler and the Mad Hatter. Ugh, I'm just going on and on. I gotta end this. Read and Review!


	10. The Rules Change

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Six months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats from a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 11: The Rules Change

Bruce slipped out of bed, and moved into his den. He flipped on the morning news. It was static and snow. He frowned. He tried changing the channel. Same thing.

"Alfred!" He called. "Something's wrong with the TV!" Alfred came in.

"I'll have a repairman come, sir." The static dissapated.

"Oh, looks like it's...wait." The picture did not show the newsroom. Bruce tried changing channels again. Same image. It showed a desk with a chair turned with its back to the camera.

"You know," A smooth voice from the chair said. "These past few weeks have just been _too much fun_! Riddling Batman and the police, riding this city like its showtime in Vegas, it's just too good my friends. That's why, from here on out, you're in the game too. That's right!" The voice took on the tone of a game show host. "You, the citizens of Gotham, are now contestants playing the greatest game show in the history of television! From here on out, my riddles will be broadcast over this nifty little show for all of you to see. Anyone who thinks they know the answer is free to stop me. If they can." He laughed menacingly and turned revealing what Bruce had suspected: The Riddler. "So how about it, Gotham? Up to the challenge? Of course, you're free to not play, just don't expect any consolation prizes when you all lose. So for those of you who do want to play, riddle me this: _I prick and I sting, from my rose home living._ Come on, Batman. Catch me if you can!" He began laughing maniacally, and turned around again. The screen changed to a green screen with a green **_? _**rotating in the center. Bruce shut the TV off.

"What on earth did that mean?" Alfred asked. Bruce got up.

"Thorne. Rupert Thorne. A rose has thorns, which prick and sting. Rupert Thorne lives in Rose Estates. The Riddler's giving us his target."

"When do you think he'll strike?"

"No telling. I don't think it's likely that he'll wait for night when he'll be able to get me. He's playing by his rules, not mine. I'll get Gordon over there."

"What exactly are we dealing with, Master Wayne?"

"I wish I could say. I'm afraid he's like the Joker and he's not after anything logical. I thought criminals weren't complicated. Then the Joker proved me wrong. I'm afraid that the Riddler is ten times worse."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. This Riddler chap seems to be very much more organized than the Joker. He seems to love attention, and he seems to hate lying. Why else do you think the first riddle he sent you called you a liar? This man's an obsessive compulsive. He can't lie. He has to tell someone what he's doing. Maybe, he's just trying to right what he thought was your wrong." Bruce studied Alfred's face. Alfred had always given sage advice before. Perhaps he was right about this too. Perhaps he wasn't. But Bruce trusted Alfred with his life.

"Run a search in all possible databases. See what we can get on Edward Nygma. I'll talk to Gordon." Bruce pulled the phone towards him. It was a special line he had set up that couldn't be traced. At least, it couldn't be directly traced to Bruce Wayne.

"Commissioner Gordon speaking."

"It's me." Bruce rasped.

"You? Hang on a second." Bruce heard Gordon shooing people out of his office at the MCU. "What's up?"

"I've solved the riddle. Get a squad over to Rupert Thorne's mansion right away. The Riddler's planning something with him."

"What do you think?"

"Could be murder. I think more likely it's kidnapping and extortion. It doesn't matter. Make sure Thorne's safe. We'll need him alive if we want to prosecute later."

"And take down the mob."

"Exactly."

"I'll get Bullock right over there."

"Do you trust him?"

"I know he doesn't trust you. But he's a good cop. A little rough, kind of clumsy, but he's honest."

"Didn't you think the same of Wuertz and Ramierez?"

"That's true. I'm still keeping my eye on him, but he's one of the only men I can trust to keep Thorne safe."

Bruce hung up. He went over to the grandfather clock and opened up the door to the Batcave. Over the past few weeks, Lucius had been over on a regular basis to help Bruce and Alfred build what Lucius jokingly called the Batcomputer. It was one matter to get it running down in the cave, but it was quite another for Lucius to write the improved program that allowed the computer to access any relevant database in accordance with a search without being detected as a virus or spyware. It had been tough, but in the end, he'd pulled through, and the computer could run even more detailed searches in more databases. Not just police and addresses, _any_ database could be accessed. Alfred was sitting at the computer running the search for Nygma.

"What've you got?"

"Not much. An interesting report filed by a teacher he had in elementary school though. Listen to this: the teacher announced a contest in which the student who could solve a bent nail puzzle would win a prize. A quiet student named Edward Nygma won, and from then on, no one saw him without a puzzle of some sort. The teacher also reported that her desk had been broken into, but nothing had been stolen. She voiced a concern that Nygma had broken in and practiced with the puzzle, but she could never prove it. She also said that he seemed to suffer from attention problems at home." Bruce read the report over. Alfred's summary had been accurate.

"Here's something." He said. "Admitted into Arkham briefly to deal with an obsessive compulsion. Was supposedly cured and released two weeks later."

"Here's his test records from all throughout his education. He regularly scored high marks. He has an I.Q. of 192! We're dealing with a certified genius."

"That I already knew. But this is all good stuff." He dragged the documents into a file, labeled it **Riddler**. And saved it onto the database. He added it into a list that consisted of Joker, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Ra's al Ghul, Penguin, Ventriloquist, Carmine Falcone, Salvatore Maroni, Rupert Thorne, and Harley Quinn.

"Quite a rogue's gallery you've got sir." Alfred said sardonically. Bruce ignored him and made his way back up to his room, ready to start the day that would now go by slowly as he anticipated the Riddler's next move.

----------------

Night finally fell. It was the only time this operation could be done correctly. The van pulled into the alley where a few armed men were standing.

"We still in business?" The harsh voice snapped.

"You still have money?" The bored sounding voice of Jonathan Crane asked as he moved into Ventriloquist's sights. Wesker kicked a duffel bag of cash over. Scarecrow bent down and opened it up.

"$500,000? Fair enough. I'll have my men start loading your truck." The hired muscle moved with Crane's bodyguards and began heaving the crates of fear toxin into the van Wesker had come in. A shadow passed overhead.

"Hurry it up. He could show up anytime." Crane badgered nervously.

"Will you calm down? Jeez, I ask for Scarecrow, I get the Cowardly Lion." Scarface grumbled. He was soon to eat those words though as a shot was fired.

"This is Commissioner Gordon! Stand down! We have you completely surrounded!" Wesker loaded his Tommy gun, but Crane motioned for him not to.

"They do have us surrounded. We're trapped." Resigned, Crane pulled the burlap sack from his head and threw it to the ground. Wesker dropped his gun, and the underlings put their hands above their heads. Gordon and his unit swarmed into the alley. Gordon personally forced Crane against the van and cuffed him. He moved on to Wesker as Crane was loaded into a police car.

"Now sit tight in the MCU until I get back." Gordon said. "I've got more important things to take care of." He pressed Harvey Bullock's speed dial on his cell phone.

"Did you get Thorne?"

"We got 'im Jimbo. He should be safe now. We're moving south on 22nd. Want me to- wah?!!!" an explosion was heard through the earpiece.

"Bullock?! BULLOCK!" Jim shouted into his phone. He snapped it shut when he saw that the call had been ended. He snatched his police scanner.

"All available units, get down to 22nd Street! We've got a situation!"

----------

Harvey Bullock climbed from the wreckage of his car. He saw an arm dangling at a grotesque angle. He knew it was Rupert Thorne's. He also had a sinking feeling that Thorne was dead. He moved over to the body, but was distracted by a bang. He turned and saw a green van painted up in question marks skid to a stop at the corner not ten feet from Bullock. The back opened and out stepped the newest freak Gotham had been worrying about: The Riddler.

"Detective Bullock. Good to see you again." He smirked.

"Nygma. You're dead meat if you killed him."

"I'm not entirely sure I did. I was coming to find that out for myself." Bullock drew his gun and pointed it at Nygma.

"Oh come now, Harv. Would you really fire on a fellow cop?"

"You aint a cop no more, _Eddie_." Bullock spat. "You're a freak now. Like the Bat." Nygma frowned.

"No. No I'm not like Batman. I'm much better than him. I didn't lie to the entire city. In fact, I'm a much better cop than old _Jimbo_." He laughed at his taunt of Gordon's nickname.

"What do you mean?" Bullock asked, his gun lowered slightly.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? That's right! He didn't tell anyone, I completely forgot! Hoho, silly me."

"What kinda dope are you on?!" Bullock asked incredulously.

"The Batman isn't a murderer."

"What? Are you saying that the Commissioner knew about it?"

"He lied Harvey. He lied about Batman, and he lied about Gotham's other Harvey."

"Harvey Two-Face? What's Dent got to do with it?"

"Nygma! Freeze!" Gordon had arrived with backup.

"Oh Jim, you made it to the party, I'm so glad. I was just explaining to Bullock here what exactly you've done."

"You're surrounded Nygma. Turn yourself in quietly, and there won't be trouble."

"Hm. I'm afraid we might run into that problem. You see, I have no intention of turning myself in." The Riddler snapped, and several of his men jumped out of the van and began firing on the police. Gordon ducked down and began firing back. He suddenly seemed distracted. The Riddler noticed and turned around to see the shape of a bat soaring toward him.

"Here he comes!" He muttered to himself. Batman dived for him full speed. Nygma smiled and whipped out his cane. As Batman drew nearer, he drew his cane back like a baseball bat. Timing it just right, he smacked the bat out of the park. Batman tumbled down to the street and got up in a daze. Nygma advanced on him, striking him with the cane repeatedly. As he was about to strike again, he found his arm unable to move, restrained by a whip. He turned and saw a furious Catwoman crouched ready to lunge at him and claw his eyes out.

"Well, well, well." He chuckled. "If it isn't the Cat, the Bat, and the rat." indicating Gordon when he said rat. "I thought I told you that this affair was none of your business anymore."

"I make it my business." She snarled.

"For what? What could possibly compel you to interfere with me when I clearly stated that I have no further use for you? Is it a desire to get on my nerves? Is it a longing for adventure? Or is it even..._love_?!" He began laughing hysterically.

Selina let out an infuriated shriek and lunged at him. Nygma sidestepped her, and she crashed into Batman. She pushed herself up and helped Batman up. She turned around, but the Riddler had vanished. Gordon was apprehending what was left of his men, and the van was still there, but the Riddler had somehow evaded capture. She helped Batman over to the car. Batman pulled a miniature buzz saw from his belt and began to clear the debris of the car. He pulled off what had been the car's door and saw a clearly dead Rupert Thorne. Gordon came up behind him and took a look at Thorne.

"He won."

"This round. He'll be back for more. Shouldn't you be trying to arrest me?"

"Yeah, Jim. Arrest the murderer. If that's true at least." Bullock was standing not too far behind Gordon.

"What did he tell you?"

"Just that you and the freak here lied to everyone. He also said that Harvey Dent had something to do with it, but you showed up before he could say."

"Bullock, I need you to trust me. There's a reason I'm saying it was him, but this city's not ready to know. I need you to keep quiet about it. I'm begging you. Everything good that's been happening in this city will be undone if the truth comes out now." Bullock grumbled.

"Fine. I'll play your game for now, Jim. But I don't have to like it. And I don't have to like the Bat or his little kitty friend." He turned to give Batman and Catwoman a piece of his mind, but they too had vanished.

--------------

Author's Notes: The story's about ready to move into the climax. I'm getting really excited for it! I'm thinking of going back through the story once it's done and editing little bits that I found to just be too corny or in-joky for what I'm trying to make a serious story. Don't really have too much else to say except: Expect Joker's fate in the next chapter. I might start the climax after that chapter, or it might start next chapter. Either way, things are starting to wrap up. Read and Review please! P.S. I've been seeing a few favorites from people. Thank you, but if you're going to favorite this story, please leave a comment and tell me what you liked or didn't like. It really does help. Check out my other Batman story: Christmas in Gotham.


	11. Of Ravens and Writing Desks

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Six months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats from a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 12: Of Ravens and Writing Desks, or Of Cabbages and Kings, or Through the Looking Glass and What Batman Found There

The Riddler's broadcasts hadn't stopped. Mostly they were bragging to Gotham about how Gordon had failed to stop the murders of Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent, and how the Batman, once the most revered member of the citizenship had become public enemy number one. The Joker shut the TV off. He was tired of hearing Nygma's voice. Sure it had been funny at first, but now he was bored.

"Harley!" nothing

"HARLEY!" He roared. Harley dashed into the room about ready to have a heart attack at the sudden summon.

"Yes, puddin'?"

"I'm bored. Let's do something."

"Aw, but puddin', I'm tired. Can't we just wait it out, see if Eddie takes Batman down?" The Joker slammed his fist on the table.

"What?! You think that we can just sit, idly by while someone else does the job _we_ should be doing? Now _there's_ a joke." He advanced on Harley.

"N-no, Mr. J. You're absolutely right! Let's get out there and get the Bat!"

"That's what I thought. Get the car. We're gonna have some fun tonight."

------------------

The banker looked on in horror. He was unable to move, and the face of his doom was a little closer than he'd have liked.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" The Joker asked. "Well, I was once just a small timer. Did what the boss told me. One night, he told me to break into a chemical plant that had been giving him trouble. Told me to mess things up in there. So, I go to the plant, and guess who's there? The Batman. This is just the night after he took down Falcone. He threw one of those little toy Batarangs at me. I put my arms up to block. It gets deflected by my arms, and carves my face. I get out of there real quick. I go to my apartment, hoping to clean the blood. I look in the mirror, and I see that despite the _horrendous_ night I've had, I have a grin on my face. I'm so inspired. I decide that from now on, I'm always happy. And, here I am today."

"That's a lie." A voice rasped from the darkness. Batman stepped out, holding a struggling Harley.

"Ohohoho! Well here he is now!"

"You're going back to Arkham."

"No, I don't think I am." The Joker pulled out his knife. Batman rushed toward him. The Joker swung his knife, but Batman dodged it and delivered an uppercut to the Joker's chin. Unfortunately, he was pummeled from behind by Harley, who he'd completely forgotten about. Batman spun around, hoping to take her by surprise. But he had to focus on the Joker. Suddenly, he heard the telltale whip crack that meant that help had arrived.

"Ooh, kitty wanna play?" Harley asked as Catwoman held tight to her whip which now had Harley's hands bound.

"Gladly." Catwoman said as she cracked the whip again, freeing Harley and allowing her to take her on hand to hand.

While Harley and Catwoman got into a catfight (pardon the pun), Batman turned his attention to the Joker, who had taken the distractive opportunity to kill the teller and start loading up his stolen car with bags of cash. Rushing and taking a flying leap, Batman pummeled the Joker to the ground. Laughing, the clown prince of crime swung at the Dark Knight connecting a few blows, but missing most. Batman didn't relent. Moving fiercely and quickly, he disarmed the Joker and rendered him unable to move temporarily. Tying the laughing clown up, Batman turned to see Catwoman finishing with Harley.

"That's two I owe you." Batman said.

"Don't mention it." Catwoman said simply as she slinked off.

"Oohoohoo! Got over what's her face real fast didn't ya Bats?" The Joker laughed. Batman glared at him. How dare he speak of Rachel like that? But in a way, he was right. Bruce knew that Rachel would have wanted him to move on. Selina had his attentions now. But he had more important things to worry about. Batman knew Gordon would be there soon, so he took off leaving the clown and his lover for the boys in blue.

--------------

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It seems there's been a change in plans. I'm getting impatient, as is my partner. We've decided to cancel this dandy little show with two more broadcasts. The last one featuring the ultimate humiliation of the Batman! Don't miss it! Oh, hear this all you peoples; listen, all who live in this world, both low and high, rich and poor alike: My mouth will speak words of wisdom; the utterance from my heart will give understanding. I will turn an ear to a proverb; with the harp I will expound my riddle: Why is a raven like a writing desk? Solve it if you can Batman. There might just be no answer!" With a dark laugh, the Riddler signed off from the show that had been regularly airing on Gotham for the past few days.

"What did he mean this time?" Alfred asked a tense Bruce who was sitting in his study.

"Well, for one, he was quoting Proverbs 49 in that little speech of his. Purely for dramatic effect. He was also quoting a piece of literature in his riddle. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Does it mean anything?"

"He's telling me where to go. The riddle itself is nonsense, but it was asked by the Mad Hatter in the chapter A Mad Tea Party from the book Alice in Wonderland."

"So, what can he be saying? We knew that the Mad Hatter was his partner."

"Where would you have a mad tea party? I think he's telling me to go to the Mad Hatter's Tea Room. The sun's almost down. I'll be leaving immediately." Bruce rushed to the grandfather clock and soon enough was roaring out of the Batcave in the Tumbler. He made his way to downtown Gotham, unaware that this would be one of his deadliest fights yet.

------------------

"Well, I think that got his attention."

"I'll have the Tweeds be ready then."

"Very well. Everything is in place?"

"Yes. The moment he enters the passage, he will be drugged and easily hypnotized."

"This should prove to be entertaining. I certainly hope that your part will not make him unable to reach us. I do enjoy a good challenge."

--------------------

Batman scouted out the area. It was dark and only a few people were out. Reaching his utility belt, he took out his grappling gun, and fired a line at the sign. Securing the hookshot, he leapt off of the building and swung in through a suspiciously open window on the top level. Landing with a thud, he stood to see a large mirror. It was the only thing in the room. It didn't even appear to have a door. Approaching cautiously, Batman touched the mirror. It slid open to reveal a short man dressed in a ninteenth century style suit and top hat: The Mad Hatter.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat how I wonder what you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. At last we meet Caped Crusader. I regret that this meeting will be short." He launched a spray out of his wrist.

"Fear toxin? I'm immune." Batman said. Then he stopped. The effects were similar to fear toxin, but this was something new. Something he had no immunity to. He could only watch as the Hatter approached him and slipped one of his devices on Batman's head.

---------------------

Batman awoke what felt like hours later. He looked around. Where was he?! He seemed to be in a mellow pasture. Selina was here, asleep in her Catwoman costume. It was very peaceful, but Batman knew that appearances meant nothing. He heard a pattering of feet and turned to see Bill Earle, the former CEO of Wayne Enterprises before Bruce had fired him and replaced him with Lucius Fox. But there was something different about him.

"Oh my ears and whiskers! I'm late!" What appeared to be Earle was dressed in a vest and trousers. It was then that Batman realized that he was looking at a white rabbit who looked like Earle. This had to be a trick of the Hatter's. But how to get out? Batman found himself chasing after the White Rabbit. Suddenly he disappeared and Batman found himself tumbling through a dark chasm.

He landed softly on a beach. The sun was shining on the sea, but somehow, it was the middle of the night. A Walrus and a Carpenter were walking close at hand. Batman noted that they resembled Alfred and Lucius Fox respectively. He ignored them, and saw that he was in a land that looked born of an LSD trip. Nothing made sense at all. Batman's head was beginning to hurt.

Suddenly, he was attacked by two men who looked like the characters Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Batman could see that they actually were the Mad Hatter's hired muscle. Was this real? The hits he was taking felt real. Realizing he was just standing there and taking it, Batman began to fight back. He downed the Tweeds and ran. It began to get dark. He saw a figure ahead. Batman recognized him, but it couldn't be him, Bruce had _seen_ him die.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son." Henri Ducard, alias of Ra's al Ghul recited. His voice became distorted and deeper. "The jaws that bite, the claws that snatch!" The image of Ra's began to morph and took on the shape of the Scarecrow. "Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch!" A flock of what had to be Jubjub birds appeared and swarmed Batman. They sounded like bats. He was getting flashbacks of his experience in the cave as a boy. This had to be fear toxin! The Scarecrow was right in front of him, he just had to take him down! But Scarecrow had vanished. The Jabberwock was in his place. It roared furiously. Batman ran for his life. He had to get out of here! He had to find help! The darkness was pressing. Suddenly, a shape appeared. A smile. A wide grinning smile. Oh no. No! Bruce backed away as the smile became red, and the face that Batman dreaded most appeared.

"Why so serious?" The face of the Joker asked, attatched to the body of a Cheshire cat. No, it couldn't be! He'd just been locked up too! Batman turned, looking for anything he could use to defend himself. He heard a galloping on the path. _Ting_. It drew closer. _Ting_. It was coming into view now. _Ting_. Bruce saw a knight armored red, riding a black horse. He held something in his hand.

"Tails. You lose Bruce." The voice said hoarsly. "It's been good, but now justice will be served." The knight had blocked the path with his horse so that Batman was looking at the left side of the Red Knight. He lifted up his visor to reveal a horribly burnt face. "Now, you die." He lifted a sword and was about to bring it down when another sword met it. A White Knight held the sword. Rearing up, it's horse whinnied. Shoving the Red Knight away, Batman watched as the White Knight exposed his right side to him. He lifted up his visor and Bruce was met with the image of Gotham's White Knight.

"Harvey?"

"Hey Bruce. Looks like you're in a tight spot. Let me give you a hand." The image of Harvey Dent said smiling. No, this couldn't be! Harvey was dead! Two-Face was dead. The knights had merged. The horses had vanished, and no longer was the being a knight. Now it was Two-Face as Batman remembered him. Half of his suit charred and ravaged, the other half immaculately clean, just like Harvey's face. "I want to kill you so dearly now. But I also want to do good. That's why I'm not leaving it up to me. Heads you live, tails you die." Batman didn't want to find out how the toss came out. He began running again.

The woods were dissolving into a maze of hedges. Red and white roses were stuck at random in them. Working his way through the maze, Batman saw a gate with a question mark wrought into the bars. He passed through it and went down a path that led to a gate with a heart wrought into the bars. He opened this one to find himself in a small grassy enclosure. Batman then noticed that he was not alone. A small procession was in place. Two rows standing a few feet apart. They were made up of Carmine Falcone, Salvatore Maroni, Rupert Thorne, the Penguin, Scarface and the Ventriloquist, and Victor Zsasz. Suddenly, the White Rabbit appeared again blowing a trumpet.

"Presenting, their royal highnesses, the King and Queen of Hearts!" The king and queen appeared. Batman looked on in horror as he saw Jim Gordon and Rachel Dawes walk toward him.

"Guilty I say! Off with his head!" Rachel shouted.

"Murderer! Liar! He must be punished!" Gordon shouted. Batman couldn't take much more of this. He had to escape! The army of cards that Batman remembered from the book appeared, and began to swarm him. To Batman's horror, they had neither number or suite. All the cards were Jokers. Dropping his supply of mines, Batman braced himself as the cards were blown away. He made a break for it through a hole in the hedges he'd made.

Batman found himself on a gravel path. It was bright and sunny again, although the trip was still affecting the land. The path led to a small house. Batman ran into the garden, hoping to find someone who could help. As he should have known, there was a large table in the garden set with several places for tea, but only two were occupied. The Mad Hatter sat with the Riddler. But rather than being a March Hare resembling the Riddler, the Riddler appeared as he always did, excepting the pair of bunny ears he was wearing in lieu of his bowler hat.

"No room! No room!" The Hatter shouted once he sighted Batman.

"Stop fooling with me. You two are going to Arkham." Batman growled. The Hatter and the Riddler began giggle. High pitched insane giggles.

"Oh Batman. You really think you're getting out of this? _This_ is your reality now." The Hatter said. The Riddler stared at Batman with interest.

"You know, it surprises me that he hasn't made it out yet. Perhaps I was wrong in your worthiness as an adversary."

"I will stop you."

"Will you now? And how do you plan to do that? You're trapped in Wonderland, and your predicament is being broadcast to all of Gotham!"

Suddenly, Batman lost interest in the Riddler. Tweedledee and Tweedledum had appeared. They weren't looking to harm Batman though, they both walked toward the door of the Mad Hatter's house, and vanished. _Vanished_. Batman followed, hoping to discover his escape. He screamed as he felt a jolt of electricity go through him. He fell to the ground. Taking deep, heaving breaths, Batman looked up. He wasn't sure where he was now, but he was sure of this: he had escaped the horrors of Wonderland.

--------------

Author's Notes: Well, here we are at the climax. Most of the chapter is reference after reference to Alice in Wonderland. But that's what I get for deciding to use the Mad Hatter. I feel like he's been underexposed until now, but hey, so were Scarecrow and Two-Face. I also feel like the Joker's capture was a little rushed, but I wanted him back in Arkham for now. I still can't get playful banter between Batman and Catwoman down. Oh well. Hope you've all had a great Christmas, and have a Happy New Year. Read and review please.


	12. The Final Riddle

The Caped Crusader

Summary: Six months after the Joker's rampage and the rise and fall of Harvey Dent, Gotham still remains ignorant to the tragedy of Dent becoming Two-Face and calls for Batman's head. As Gordon tries to lead the police on a false trail, Bruce Wayne must deal with the fact that Gotham has little hope, as well as take on new threats from a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler.

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC Comics, and the rights to the films belong to Warner Bros. This is merely my interpretation of what the third movie should be like.

Chapter 13: The Final Riddle

Batman looked around trying to ascertain his surroundings. Flourescent lights shone down on him from the high cieling. He was in a room that was about the size of a standard public school classroom, but was incredibly high. Could this have been where he'd fallen after following the rabbit? He heard a hum of electricity. Was that what had knocked him out of his hallucination? A speaker started up.

"Well well well. It looks like that little jolt got you out after all. Good thing for you the charges were on low power. Looks like I'll have to fix that." The walls began closing in and the humming intensified. They stopped just two feet from Batman on all sides.

"The greatest deathtrap ever devised. And you're the guinea pig Batman. I'll tell you how this is going to go down. These walls are being surged with 4,000 volts of electricity. Soon, the room you are in will begin to fill up with water. Through a special surge protector of my brilliant design, the water will not cause you to be electrocuted instantly. Instead you will only be electrocuted if you touch the wall itself. So what will it be Batman? Death by drowning, or death by electrocution? Oh, the fuse box happens to be at the top of the room. If you can reach it, you will disable the walls. Although, if I'm not mistaken, that jolt knocked out most of your equpiment and probably any communication device you have in that cowl." Bruce checked his belt. His grappling gun had lost pressure, and his communication devices were indeed offline. All he had were a few batarangs and mines. A lot of freakin' good that would do him. A klaxon began sounding, and the water began filling into the room. Batman tried throwing a batarang up toward the fuse box, but it was too high. He really was in a bind here. He could do nothing but wait as the water rose up around him. After a few minutes, the water was sufficiently high enough for Batman to have to be treading water. Almost half way up...three quarters of the way up.....Batman kept thinking, trying to think of some way he could get out. A swish and crack followed by a fizz caught his attention. As he knew when he heard the noise, Catwoman stood at the top holding what remained of the fuse box.

"You okay Batty?" She called.

"Never better." Batman shouted up sarcastically. She laughed as she tossed her whip down to him. Taking it, Batman repelled up the walls to the catwalk where she was.

"You!" The furious voice of the Riddler screeched. "You dare to interefere with me _again_?!" Once I've finished the Bat, I will personally skin this cat. And I know a couple ways to do it too." He signed off. Catwoman crouched down to help Batman regain his footing.

"That's three I owe y-" Batman was interrupted as Catwoman grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Shut up, we're even." She said. Batman was stunned, but also very elated by this sudden surprise. "You sure you're okay?" She asked, this time seriously. "That was a close call, and he'd probably got a lot worse up ahead."

"I'm fine. I need you to get out of here. Tell Gordon that the Riddler and Mad Hatter are in the Tea Room. Have him surround the area. If I can't stop them, it's up to you and Gordon." Before Catwoman could protest, Batman had dashed off through the door to the other passages.

------------------

The Riddler had certainly lived up to his name. He had designed the entire hideout like a maze beneath the Tea Room. Batman wasn't entirely sure how he'd survived a fall of ten stories, but the fact that in his hallucination he'd landed softly gave him a hint that he'd had some help. As he came into a large clearing in the maze he spotted a question mark on the ground. Thinking it was another riddle, he stepped over to it. He quickly regretted this as a cage dropped down onto him and quickly contorted into a larger scale version of a bent nail puzzle.

"Ingenious isn't it? A remote controled magnet allows the cage to take any shape that I wish it to. In this case, a bent nail puzzle. If you can solve it, you are free to proceed to the next challenge. Good luck!" with that sarcastic last wish, the Riddler was gone again.

Batman struggled against the cage. He'd seen these puzzles, but never actually solved one. First off, he had to free his arms. He worked at it until his arms were free from the bars of metal. Now how to solve the rest of the puzzle? Suddenly, Batman had an idea. It had worked on Ra's al Ghul's sword, so why not here? Activating the blades on his gauntlets, Batman slashed through the bars, freeing himself.

"That is cheating Batman! Class A cheating!" The Riddler screamed.

"You never said I couldn't break the trap. You need to define your rules better." Batman said sardonically. He rushed through the maze, coming to several dead ends, but steadily making progress.

---------------------------

After about ten minutes of running, Batman came to another clearing. He had a feeling this was it, he was out of the maze. Doors slammed down, keeping him in the clearing. He saw a small object in the middle of the room, but was smart enough to not approach it this time.

"What do you see before you Batman?"

"A child's toy."

"That 'toy' is the greatest puzzle ever devised. It was built by a Hungarian architect Erno Rubik in 1980. It was the best selling toy of the year, and has won numerous awards. Have you ever solved Rubik's cube, Batman?"

In fact, Batman had solved a few in his time, but he wasn't about to tell the Riddler that. The Riddler took his silence for an answer.

"No? Well then this should be interesting. You see, inside the cube is a radio transmitter, but its components are scrambled with the cube. When the cube is solved, the components will align and send out a signal that will open the door, allowing you to proceed to me. Oh, and I advise you work quickly because the transimtter also doubles as a bomb that will go off unless solved. The countdown is ten minutes. Starting....now."

Batman siezed the Rubik's cube and began work. He knew the easiest way was to start with the green cross. In no time, he'd solved that and moved on to the green corners. Soon, he'd solved those too, as well as the first layer of all sides. Quickly he moved through all of the seven basic steps to solving a Rubik's cube. He put it on the ground, solved. It had taken him 5 minutes and 28 seconds.

"Well. That was good for a beginner. You may proceed to me now." The door opened. Batman entered a long passage lit with green lights. He walked down and found himself at a wooden door with a question mark carved into it. He opened it. The Riddler was sitting in a fine green chair and the Mad Hatter was standing near the fireplace. The walls were a dark green with most of the furniture being green or black.

"So, you've made it. This is it then. The time has come-"

"To talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings!" The Mad Hatter said quickly.

"Shut up! The time has come to end this once and for all. This is it, ladies and gentlemen, the ultimate humiliation of our own Dark Knight, our Caped Crusader, the Batman!"

"I don't think so."

"Oh I'm so threatened! Help someone help me!" The Riddler cried in mock fear. He laughed. "What are you going to do? Murder me? Or are you a murderer at all?" He was stopped by Batman throwing himself at his chair slamming him to the ground. The Mad Hatter moved toward them, but the Riddler motioned for him to stay put.

"This is my fight. You've done what you can to help, but his humiliation is mine."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Beating me to a pulp won't stop me. Besides, I'm not totally incomptetent when it comes to fighting. I _was_ a cop after all." He delivered his own mean left hook. Batman was surprised for a moment, but was unfazed by the other blows the Riddler landed. Batman's strength was much greater.

"Why do you keep this up? I'm obviously stronger than you, so why do you fight? If you're going to humiliate me, why don't you just get on with it instead of wasting your time fighting me?"

"Because, don't you think I've waited for the chance to fight? Even if I can't hurt you, this is what I've wanted."

"And this is?"

"Satisfaction! The truth! This city deserves the truth, don't you think? Well, I do. You see, people of Gotham. The Batman didn't kill those people. Who did then? The Joker? No. The Scarecrow? No. The Ventriloquist? No. Thorne? No. Ozzie 'Penguin' Cobblepot? No, but he helped me out in my struggle against the Bat. No, the real killer was our dear White Knight. That's right, Harvey Dent!" Batman reamed on him.

"Do you realize what you've done? You've just undone everything good Harvey accomplished! The Joker won now Nygma. You've just destroyed any hope this city had. I hope you're happy. Are you done?"

"No. No I'm not. You see ladies and gentlemen, the Mad Hatter and I have solved the greatest riddle of all: Who is Batman? Well, I'll tell you-"

"No you won't."

"I just said-"

"You just said 'Who is Batman' is the greatest riddle of all. Riddle me this: What good would that be if you just _gave_ everyone the answer?"

The Riddler's grin failed. He stopped and took in what he was hearing. For a moment, Batman thought he'd become catatonic. Suddenly, he screamed. Not a scream of madness, but of anger, frustration and despair. The Mad Hatter approached. Batman watched as he crouched beside the Riddler.

"Ed? Ed, you okay?" The Riddler collapsed in a heap, convulsing in sobs. Batman looked at the Hatter and saw a man tormented.

"He was my only friend." He said, sadness in his voice and eyes. "Always, it was the two of us. I just wanted to help him do what he thought was right."

"Brainwashing people and committing crimes?"

"What Edward did is his business. I just wanted to give people their own Wonderland. I think it's because _my_ life was so bad, I wanted a world where nothing made sense. I'd realized that dream with my shop, and you've taken that away. I can never forgive you for that."

"It was an obsession that consumed you."

"Yes, I know. I've already been in Arkham because of my delusions. I'll have to go back there won't I?" Batman nodded. The Hatter hung his head.

"Did you ever figure out the riddle? Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Wasn't it a nonsense riddle?"

"Well originally yes, but Lewis Carroll was so pestered by fans of the books for an answer that he proposed two possible ones: Poe wrote on both, and both produce notes though they are very flat." The Mad Hatter chuckled at the wordplay as he stared at a painting above the fireplace of the Mad Tea Party. Batman could see that neither of them were going anywhere. Especially since he heard the sirens that meant Gordon had arrived. He exited the room and took an elevator back to the store front where Gordon was waiting.

"Your cat tipped us off."

"Where is she?"

"Gone. You know, she's a suspect in a rash of burglaries that have been occuring almost unnoticed since the Riddler's been around?"

"No. She told me she'd reformed. She _was_ a theif."

"I'm afraid she still is. Can you take her in?" He recieved no answer as Batman climbed the fire escape to the roof.

--------------

Batman spent the next few minutes getting his equipment back into working order. He shot his grappling gun at a ledge near the roof of a building where he could see a slim figure.

"You made it!"

"It's all over. Almost."

"Almost?"

"Selina, would you lie to me?"

"Of course not, why?"

"So you're not responsible for the thefts that have been occuring lately?"

"...Bruce. I...I'm sorry. It's just that I love it too much. The rush and thrill of victory, the glitter of the prize, it's the only time I feel alive!"

"I can't let you go. I have to take you in."

"Well, if that's the case. I'm sorry, but this cat refuses to be caged." Selina stood and took a fighting stance. Bruce stood up and made his first move. She blocked. She struck, he blocked. The fight became a bizarre dance that took them all over the rooftop. Bruce's eyes never left her face. Tears streamed down it as she fought the man she'd fallen in love with. They fought until they couldn't move. They both collapsed on the roof. Selina panted heavily.

"Maybe, someday, we'll be on the same side of the law. I hope so." She got up and made a break for it. Bruce got up.

"I hope so too." He whispered. He spread his cape and glided down to the street where Gordon was waiting.

"Well?"

"She got away."

"Looks like she put up a fight." Gordon sighed. "Well, the Riddler won. The word about Harvey's out. Hope is lost."

"Maybe not. Maybe there's still hope."

"Do you honestly think so?"

"No, but there's always a chance." Batman took out a tiny object that was familar to both men.

"Harvey's lucky coin. How'd you-?"

"I kept it as a reminder. I thought something of Harvey should survive his cremation." He gave it a toss. Heads.

"Things like that can't be determined from a coin toss." Gordon said gently.

"Maybe not, but it can inspire hope. Like it has with me." Batman turned and moved into the alley. Seconds later, the Tumbler roared out of it. Gordon smiled. Maybe....

------------------------

The next day, Bruce took a sabatical. No work at Wayne Enterprises, no Batman, just rest. He sat in one of the living rooms of Wayne Manor and watched an address by Mayor Garcia.

"Harvey Dent was a hero. Not the hero we deserved, but the one we needed. It's true, in the end, Harvey was not a hero. He became something horrible. His mind was already unstable from a history of child abuse, and the accident that disfigured him and killed Rachel Dawes drove him over the edge. But is that reason to lose hope? I think not. We must remember all the good Harvey did for this city. He proved that we don't have to wear a cape and cowl to make this city a better place. We all have the power to fix this city now. We can learn from the Batman's example. We can do it united! The day is coming when Batman will no longer be needed. When Gotham City will be no longer a place of corruption and despair." The crowd applauded. Bruce knew he should be happy. The Joker hadn't won after all, and neither had the Riddler. But he was depressed. Part of it was Selina, but there was more. The day Batman was no longer needed. That's what Rachel had promised. And she was gone. Alfred came in with lunch.

"All right, Master Wayne?" Bruce sighed.

"It's coming Alfred. The day Gotham no longer needs Batman. It's near, but Rachel isn't."

"Master Wayne. There's something I need to tell you. Rachel wouldn't have waited for you."

"How can you say that Alfred? She told me-"

"She told you that she no longer believed that the day would come when _you_ no longer needed Batman." This was news to Bruce. Alfred sighed. "She gave me a letter for you before she died. Asked me to give it to you when the time was right, and gave me permission to read it. She chose Harvey, Master Bruce. She loved you, but as a friend. Then you told me that Dent didn't know that she would wait for you, and he could never know. Well, I thought that since that was the other way around, maybe you should never know. Maybe you should be rewarded for your faith. I'm sorry sir."

"You're not the only one who's lied because he thought it best Alfred." Bruce said. "I forgive you."

----------------

It was recreation time at Arkham Asylum. As a new policy, inmates were allowed to interact in the hope that good social interactions could speed recovery. A card game took place at a small table in the corner.

"Alright boys, let's have a clean game for once." Harleen Quinzel said.

"So I hear you-know-who nailed the Penguin."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Snitched him to Gordon."

"So, is he coming here?"

"Don't be dense dummy! Penguin's goin' to Blackgate."

"Boys! Let's play nice now." Jonathan Crane ignored the insult from Wesker's dummy and turned his attention back to Jervis Tetch.

"So what did he bust him for?"

"Deals with Thorne, helping make people like us-"

"Freaks." Joker laughed as he organized his hand.

"Well, yes. Freaks. All sorts of dirty deals, stuff like that."

"He sure gets around for one guy."

"Talent for disruption."

"Maybe it's not one guy. Maybe Gordon's got a sort of secret SWAT team of Batmen."

"Don't be crazy!" Joker laughed as he showed his hand of four aces and a Joker. "I've fought Bats too many times for him to be more than one guy."

"Well, you never know. What do you think Ed?" No response. "Ed?" Edward Nygma hadn't even touched his cards.

"Don't worry Eddie, soon we'll all be back out." Joker grinned. "This place is more pourous than a sponge. You can get back at Batman soon enough."

"I was wrong." He said quietly. "I was wrong, you were wrong." Jervis patted Edward's back.

"C'mon, Ed. Soon we can get revenge."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to serve my time, and when I get out, I'm going to make up for all the damage I've caused." Everyone stared at Nygma like he had three heads. Even Harley's ever present grin was gone.

"I can only hope that when I get out, Batman is a forgiving person." He said as he got up and left the table.

**_Fin_**

**_------------------------_**

Well, that's a wrap! I've had so much fun with this, I'm kind of sad that it's over. Not really. I just had to re-type about half of this chapter because I accidentally exited the page without saving my work. But it's done now, mostly how it was the first time. Some of the dialouge might be different, but there's nothing different plot wise. Guess what I got for Christmas? Yeah. A Rubik's cube. I decided it would be cool to have that as a challenge. Seemed very Riddler-ish. I might post another chapter of other thoughts tomorrow, but for now, adieu.


End file.
